Two Halves
by Ifyoulovemesmile
Summary: Castiel knew that Jimmy Novak loved his wife. But he also knew that she was never, and would never, be Jimmy's soul mate. What would happen when he came face to face with her?
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: Hello Everyone! First SPN/HP crossover here! Let me know what you think. It started as a one-shot but that didn't last. The whole thing is written so I should be able to upload pretty regularly. It is HP compatible if you disregard the epilogue and mostly SPN AU. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1:**

When Castiel got Dean Winchester's call he was in a remote village outside of Nepal. After the apocalypse was averted he decided to do a little sightseeing, starting with Europe and heading east. Castiel could see a man leave his home and give the angel a strange look. He gazed down at the snow covered mountain and then at his trench coat. Maybe he wasn't as inconspicuous as usual. With a shrug he disappeared and found himself outside Dean's favorite bar in Sioux Falls.

After pushing open the door he spotted Dean immediately. The oldest Winchester was slumped at the bar, with three empty shot glasses in front of him and another in his hand.

He moved over to his friend and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello, Dean. Why did you call?" Castiel asked as he sat down the empty stool next to his friend.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Cas. I think we need a guys night. Sammy's on his way, but he obviously doesn't have angel speed so it will be a little while," Dean slurred before throwing his fourth shot back.

"Why?" was all Castiel asked.

"Because Lisa kicked me out. She couldn't handle my reintroduction into the hunter's life," Dean turned to his friend, while ordering drinks for both of them. "I need to get laid."

"Laid?" Castiel questioned. He was still getting used to all the twentieth century slang.

"Sex, man!" Dean exclaimed.

Castiel felt his cheeks flush. While he was part human, the angel part of himself still wasn't used to Deans lack of modesty. Dean picked up his glass and tapped is against Castiel's, and drank it town. Castiel took the glass tentatively, before sighing and drinking it in one swallow.

He could tell it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sam Winchester pulled up to the bar and hopped out of the car. He had just finished a hunt a couple towns over when he got Dean's call. Sam could tell by the sound of his brothers voice that something was wrong. He walked into the bar, and the sight before him confirmed his suspicions.

Dean was seated at the bar with what appeared to be six empty shot glasses, and Castiel was catching up with four. Sam was ten feet away when he caught the look on Dean's face. Girls, all of this was because of girls. He looked like he was sighting for something, _someone_, to drown his sorrows in.

Before he made it to the pair Sam decided to make a sweep of the bar. There was a group of five women playing with the jukebox. Another pair at a table, but they looked much more into each other than their surrounding. Besides that, the bar was full of hairy bikers.

Sam announced his presence by plopping himself down on the barstool next to the other two men.

"Sammy!" Dean called cheerfully as he clapped a hand on his brothers shoulder. "You ready to have some fun! Castiel isn't very interesting tonight."

Sam glanced at the angel and saw the grimace on his face. "Dean is insisting I need to get 'laid.'"

Sam let out a loud laugh at the look on Cas's face. Of course Dean would try to push an _angel_, the most innocent thing he had ever come across, towards sex.

Sam ordered a round of drinks for the three men, and told them the story of the spirit it had taken down. Dean got quite the laugh when he heard that Sam had been forced to have a tea party with the ghost and her dolls.

A few drinks later and Sam realized they had almost gotten Cas drunk. He had also enjoyed watching his brother strike out with every woman in the bar. Dean was sulking, while Cas was trying to balance on two feet of the stool he was sitting on. Sam was about to call it a night when he heard the door open.

Something made all three men spin and watch as a young woman made her way into the seedy bar. Sam raised a brow. Why would a woman like _that_ come in here? Without a doubt she was beautiful. She was short, almost a foot shorter than himself, with long brown curls. He watched as she made her way to an empty booth before throwing what looked like a large textbook on the table.

He heard a wolf whistle besides him. Sam turned to see Dean giving the woman a once over.

"Are you drooling?" Sam asked incredulously.

Dean lifted a hand and wiped his mouth. "No! But I do believe that I need to say hello to that fine pair of legs over there." Before Dean could stand Castiel grabbed his arm.

Sam watched as Castiel practically studied the woman, without loosening his grip on Dean's arm. There was no way he wasn't going to leave a bruise.

"What's your problem, Cas?" Dean screeched as he pulled his arm out of the angels grasp.

"You are not to touch her, or I will end you," Cas spoke lowly. Dean and Sam raised a collective brow. Neither of them could remember seeing Castiel this worked up.

"You want to tell me why, angel breath?" Dean hissed.

"Because I think I might be in love with her," Cas whispered before standing and making his way over to the table.

"Did he say in _love_?" Sam asked his brother, who shrugged. Without another word both brothers turned and watched as Castiel approached the woman.

* * *

Hermione Granger didn't know why she was here. She was working a job in the area, when she started to feel hungry. She had forgotten her car in the city, so she went on foot. For some reason she decided not to enter the first two bars she found. Something was telling her to keep going. She found this bar and it felt right.

She took one step in, and wished she had kept walking. She had never seen so many hairy and testosterone fueled men in one room before. Besides the three men who looked adequately acceptable, the place was crawling with bikers.

However, she had already entered and she wasn't the type to turn tail and run. With a deep breath she lifted her chin and made her way to a secluded table.

After her night she felt like she deserved a beer and some light reading. She pulled a heavy tome out of her bag and placed it on the table with a loud _bang_. A waitress made her rounds, and Hermione was able to order her drink, before settling in to read.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see a scuffle happening at the bar, and Hermione glanced up through her lashes to see the shorter of the three men start towards her. He seemed lost in thought, so Hermione had the opportunity to size him up. He wasn't short, but looked it compared to the other two men. He was wearing a white button down shirt, a loosely done black tie and trench coat. Hermione thought he looked like an accountant, but something about him spoke to her and told her to be careful; because he was _powerful_.

Hermione averted her eyes before he reached the table, and feigned innocence. She watched as he reached her table and was expecting a line or a polite greeting, but instead he just slid into the seat across from her.

Hermione let her gaze travel up form her book and she locked her eyes with him. She was taken aback first by the gorgeous blue, but then by the sheer intensity of his gaze. She could liken it to being x-rayed and she was half temped to cover herself before he saw her in her skivvies.

"Don't worry, It's nothing like that," he told her in a deep voice. It made her spine tingle in the best way.

"Nothing like what?" she asked him just as the waitress dropped off her beer.

"I'm not looking at anything I shouldn't. I'm just trying to understand you," he replied, as he continued to watch her with those piercing eyes.

"Wait a tick. Are you reading my thoughts?" Hermione hissed as she quickly checked her mental barriers.

"My name is Castiel," the aforementioned Castiel said as he extended his hand.

Hermione didn't shake it, though. She was busy sizing up the man across from her. Every magical cell in her body was telling her that he was the most dangerous creature she had ever met. The largest part of her, however, was so intrigued by him. Something was drawing her in. She felt like there was something inside her that wanted to be as close to him as possible. Hermione decided to ignore the fact that he read her mind and refused to tell her why, and shook his hand.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said softly. Hermione nearly gasped when she felt him squeeze her hand just slightly.

They sat in silence for a moment, and he kept looking at her with that damn stare.

"Mind introducing us to your new friend, Cas?" a voice said to her left. She turned and saw his two friends standing there, each holding two shots of what looked like whiskey, or bourbon.

"Do you not remember what I told you Dean?" Castiel told his friend in what Hermione swore was a threatening tone. She watched as he slid out of the booth and placed himself nose to nose against the other man.

"Cas, it's all right. He's not going to try anything funny," the taller man said, trying to get in between the two friends.

"Why don't you just sit with me and introduce me to your friends?" Hermione said from her seat at the booth. Without a word Castiel slid into the booth next to her, and Hermione had to resist the urge to place a hand on his knee.

With a smile at the man besides her she raised her gaze to meet the bewildered gaze of the other two men. With her eyes she motioned for them to sit, which they did without question.

"My name's Hermione, and you are?" she asked as she grabbed one of the glasses and sniffed it. Whiskey, thank Merlin. When the two men continued to gawk at her she merely shrugged and downed the liquor. "Well, you three are a talkative bunch."

The tallest man seemed to shake himself from his stupor and extended his hand. "Sorry, uh, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. Sorry about him," he said with a thumb thrust at his brother. "He is trashed right now."

Dean, on the other hand, had taken up ogling her. She was about to give him a swift smack when he yelped.

"Dammit Cas, did you kick me?" Dean screeched. Hermione looked towards Castiel and saw him glaring at his friend. The look was the very definition of 'if looks could kill.'

"What did I tell you, Dean? Don't doubt me!" Cas said lowly. Hermione felt her lungs constrict before the lamp that sat on their table exploded.

"Okay, uh, sorry, they have little fights sometimes," Sam told her as he pushed the whiskey towards his brother.

Hermione nodded her head but remained silent. She felt like she was dropped into the center of a cock fight. Hermione snickered at the double entendre.

"I don't understand your joke," Castiel said beside her.

Hermione turned her head sharply, "Are you reading my mind again?"

Castiel shrugged, "It just happens."

Hermione sighed and motioned to the bartender for another round. "You must be very powerful if you can read my mind," she told him with a smile.

Dean was rubbing his shin and looking at her with a dumb look. Hermione figured he probably sported that look a lot. "How are you so cool with this?" he asked her.

"You would be surprised about what _doesn't _surprise me," she said with a wink as the waitress dropped off their drinks.

"So what are you three doing here?" Hermione asked once everyone had a glass in hand.

"Work," all three said in unison. "What about you?" Sam asked her in return.

"Same, so what is it you do?" she questioned back. Hermione felt the man next to her shift, and she swore she felt him brush her leg. Hermione couldn't tell if it was just her imagination or if he seemed nervous.

"That's hard to explain," Sam told her quietly.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She was not new to awkward conversations, but this took the cake. With every passing moment she felt her magic increase. Her body was telling her something. She realized that any of these men could kill her. Hermione felt her heart rate increase. She hadn't felt fear like this in a while.

Her flight or fight instincts were going haywire. Just as her magic was starting to manifest itself she felt a wave of calm wash over her. The sudden clarity made her head spin, and she felt her vision fade to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"What the hell Cas, did you just angel her to sleep?" Sam screeched after he watched the brunette slump against Castiel's shoulder.

"She was about to try to kill all of us, accidentally. We need to get her out of here, do you have a room close?" Castiel asked as he shifted out of the bench, gently pulling Hermione with him. When he was out of the booth completely he hitched her up bridal style in his arms.

"How would she try to kill us?" Dean asked his friend as he pushed Sam out of the booth.

"I don't want to tell you now, you may jump to conclusions," Cas told them as he walked to the exit of the bar. He turned with his hand on the handle. "The address, Sam?"

Sam quickly rattled off the name of his hotel and Cas slipped through the door. Once Dean and Sam followed they realized that the angel had already transported himself and Hermione there.

"Don't you just love how nice and normal our nights always turn out?" Dean asked his brother with a sarcastic smirk before shoving his hands in his pockets and making his way to the Impala.

The next moment Sam jumped in and they were on the road to the hotel. Both brothers were preparing themselves for what awaited them inside the hotel room, but what they saw was not what they had expected.

Cas had placed Hermione on one of the beds, and was sitting on the edge of the bed holding both her hands in his.

Sam and Dean stood framed in the doorway. Neither of them had seen Cas treat any human like this.

"Are you coming in or what?" he said, his voice bringing the other men to their senses.

"This is sweet and all, Cas. But I am beyond curious, you have got to tell us what the deal is," Dean said to his friend as he plotted himself on the opposite bed. He was shocked to see genuine concern on his favorite angel's face.

"Jimmy was married, as you know. However, I knew that his wife wasn't his soul mate. My Father created each and everyone one of us with a second half. Someone to make us whole. Sometimes people find them, and sometimes they don't. Being an angel of the Lord makes me perceptive to God's creations," Cas paused and gazed at the brunette. "Hermione Granger was always supposed to be Jimmy's soul mate."

Both Winchesters looked at their friend in shock. "And that makes you love her?" Sam asked quietly. He knew that very little could wake her from angel sleep, but he still kept his voice low.

"That makes the part of Jimmy that is still inside of my long to be with her. She makes me feel," Cas awkwardly shifted and readjusted his trench coat, "peculiar."

Dean made a face, "Ew Cas. I don't want to hear about your urges."

Castiel smiled shyly and locked eyes with the brothers, "She is very appealing though, for a human."

Sam returned the smile. He had to admit to himself that he quite liked lovesick Cas. "I hate to break up the girl talk," Dean butted in, "But you said something about trying to kill us. Care to explain?"

Cas took a deep breath and shifted himself so more of his body was shielding the sleeping woman. Sam didn't like where this was going. "We won't hurt her, Cas. I promise."

"It's not you I'm worried about," Cas said quietly before continuing. "I knew something was different about her when I approached. She wasn't an angel or a demon, but she wasn't quite normal. I couldn't put my finger on it until right before I put her to sleep."

Castiel took a deep breath, "She seems to be a witch," he finished quietly.

What took place next happened so quickly that Sam had a hard time following it. Dean reached for the gun under his pillow, which Cas quickly blocked. Cas quickly wielded his blade holding it defensively before Dean had time to pull his own. Dean attempted to punch the angel, but Sam finally intervened and grabbed his brothers arm.

"Dean! Stop, Cas would never bring her here if there wasn't something else going on," Sam yelled into his brothers ear. During the scuffle Cas had completely positioned himself in front of Hermione. Sam could see one of his hands reaching out, ready to angel them out if necessary.

Dean shook himself from his brothers grasp and stormed to the other side of the room.

"Fine!" he yelled. With more force than was necessary he popped open the mini fridge and grabbed a beer. Sam wanted to tell him that he had already had enough to drink, but one glare from Dean shut him up.

"She's different from the witches you deal with. I couldn't place it at first but she doesn't get her spells from a book. It's in her blood. The reason I had to make her sleep was because the three of us set off some kind of alarm. I could feel magic tingle the air. She could have accidentally blown up that bar and killed us. Well, you, not me."

"Are you saying we can't kill her?" Dean asked exasperated.

"You certainly may not kill her!" Cas yelled. His voice was getting louder, making the walls start to shake.

"Will you all quiet down. I'm trying to sleep," they heard coming from the bed. All three men turned to see Hermione stretching and pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"How much did you hear?" Sam asked quietly.

"Just enough to know you want to kill me," she replied just as quietly. When nobody spoke further, she reached into her boots and pulled out a slender piece of wood. "You want to kill me over this."

Castiel positioned himself in front of her again, but Hermione stood and pushed him away. In quick strides she made her way into the center of the room. She looked at all three men in turn. Dean looked angry, bordering on frightened. Sam looked like he was trying to solve a puzzle that was a little out of his league. Castiel looked relieved, but nervous over something. Her safety maybe?

"Now I have no idea where I am or how I got here. All I know is I am in a room with people who want me dead. I want to know how I got into this mess. I want to know how you know what I am and I want to know who you are!" Hermione screamed, her voice getting louder with every word.

"The truth?" Sam asked. Hermione only nodded in answer. Sam shared a look with his brother and Cas.

"I made sure you were unconscious before I brought you here. It was for your safety as well as the safety of everyone else in that bar. They are only nervous because it is their job to hunt supernatural beings, but I won't let them hurt you," Cas told her.

Hermione spun and faced the angel, "And how do you know who I am?"

Castiel sighed. He didn't want to tell her everything, not yet. However he knew she was a strong character and wouldn't stop until she knew the answer.

"I could sense the magic flowing through your veins. I couldn't pinpoint it exactly until right before you unintentionally tried to harm us," Cas explained.

Hermione merely lifted a brow. He knew she wanted more information. In lieu of verbal explanations he showed her. Castiel watched her eyes go wide as the lightning in the room reflected his large set of wings onto the wall behind him.

"An angel?" Hermione asked in a whisper. In two steps she was standing in front of him. Her hands came to rest on his shirt front. Slowly they traveled past his collar, up his neck, and landed on either sides of his face. "My mother used to tell me stories about angels. I always thought they were an idea, a symbol. I never thought I would ever be able to reach out and touch one."

"Normally you can't. I chose to live in a vessel so that I could help people here on earth." Cas told her in a hushed tone. He found himself unable to focus on his voice with the feeling of her small hands on his face.

Her hands were still on his face when he felt the urge to kiss her. For a second he pushed it back, but then the human part of him took over.

Castiel leaned his face down and touched his lips to hers. It was a strange feeling. Being an angel he had never had the chance to try it. He felt her tense, then relax and kiss him back.

If he had thought that merely touching her was good, he found that kissing her was better. His hands came up to her neck, and for the first time in years he let Jimmy take over completely. After all, he was the one who knew what to do.

Somewhere in the background he heard someone clear their throat. He was tempted to ignore it, but he knew that now wasn't the time to give into his human impulses. Castiel pulled back, and couldn't help but sneak a smile at the dazed look on Hermione's face.

"Not saying I didn't like the peep show, but really? Now is not the time, I'm still not convinced she won't kill us," Dean said from his spot at the other side of the room.

Hermione still had her hands on Castiel's face when she spoke. "Believe me, if I had wanted to kill you, and I could, I would have already done so."

With one final smile at the angel she turned to face the brothers, though most of her attention was on Dean. "I am not here to cause trouble," she told him as she tossed her wand onto the floor between them.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Dean demanded as his fingers visibly flinched. Hermione could tell he wanted to reach for a weapon.

"You don't, but do you really think I could lie about bad intentions to an angel?" she replied quietly with an eyebrow raised.

Dean comically opened and closed his mouth several times, before making a face that could only mean he believed her.

Hermione extended her hand, making her wand fly into it, before smiling at Dean.

"You mean you don't even need the stick? What was the point of throwing it down?" he asked gobsmacked.

Hermione tilted her head, "Call it an act of good faith. I would never hurt innocent people."

Hermione walked over to the desk in the room and rummaged around until she found a piece of paper and a pen. All three men watched as she scribbled a message and stood. "Well, I am exhausted. I think it is about time I get back to my own room," she told the collective room before walking back over to the angel. With a smile she handed him the piece of paper. "Or whatever," she said with a shrug before twisting on she spot and disappearing with a loud crack.

"What's on the paper, Cas?" Dean asked his friend. Before Castiel had the chance to answer Dean had walked over and snatched the paper out of his hand. Once he saw the paper he grinned.

"Well, I'll be damned," he started before clearing his throat of the bad choice of words, "Little Cas here got some digits!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Hermione landed in her flat safely with a crack, the window in front of her displaying the glowing Boston skyline. She thanked Merlin she hadn't splinched herself. With the way her heart was beating she was surprised she could even stand.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Exciting night, Granger?" A voice asked smuggle from the couch.

Hermione fumbled with her wand before dropping it to the floor. Her reflexes really weren't what they used to be. The voice let out a laugh before she could run and Hermione scowled. "Ginny?"

"The one and only!" her friend said with a laugh as she lifted herself from the couch.

Hermione looked suspiciously at her friend. Why had the redhead come all the way across the pond?

"You don't remember? You asked me over for the weekend. A last hoo-rah before I settle into married life." When Hermione continued to look confused, Ginny began to get suspicious. "What happened to you tonight?"

Subconsciously Hermione's hand trailed up to her lips and whispered, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Ginny's eyes grew wide. She knew that look. It was the 'got snogged senseless' look. She remembered sporting it quite a lot after the war. "Oh, Hermione, what's his name? You have got to tell me now!"

Hermione blushed. "I think it would be better if I showed you. Would grab my pensieve from under the sink?"

Ginny nodded and scurried off to get the object. When Hermione was alone in the living room she let herself finally think about what happened, but it still confused her. Maybe it was a blessing Ginny showed up; then she had an excuse to watch the memory and see it all from a different angle.

"Did you use your pensieve to catch water from a dripping pipe?" Ginny asked incredulously as she reentered the living room.

Hermione blushed again, "Oh shut up. I was in a hurry to leave for work," Hermione mumbled before sending a few spells at the pensieve; one to clean it and one to fill it with fresh water. "Here goes nothing," she told her friend before placing her wand at her temple and extracting the memory. Once the silver mist was added to the water she and Ginny didn't waste any time in tumbling into the memory.

Soon memory Hermione appeared and pushed open the door to the seedy bar.

"Ugh Hermione. Don't you have standards?" Ginny whispered before she was hushed.

"Over there," Hermione whisper back as she pointed in the direction of Castiel and the Winchesters. Ginny whistled low.

"Damn. Harry Potter, who?" she said with a smack to Hermione's rear.

Hermione, in turn, shot her a look, "Ginny! You are getting married next month! Just keep quiet and watch."

The two women watched as Hermione sat at the booth, then shifted their attention to the men. They watched as Dean went to stand before Castiel gripped his arm tightly.

"Ouch, that must have hurt," Ginny spoke through a grimace. Her eyes widened when Castiel strode away from the other two and sat at Hermione's table.

Ginny knew she was in a dream, but even then the intensity of Castiel's stare was making her shift.

"I thought he was trying to x-ray vision me naked," Hermione explained.

_"Don't worry, It's nothing like that,"_memory Castiel said to her. Even in the memory his voice sent shock waved through her body.

"Was he reading your mind?" Ginny gasped as they continued to watch the scene. Before they knew it Dean and Sam arrived and introduced themselves.

"Well, he isn't shy in giving you the once over," Ginny laughed.

_"Dammit Cas, did you kick me?"_

"Your boyfriend sure is possessive," Ginny remarked. The red head turned to her friend but Hermione had left her side and was looking at Castiel closely from across the booth. "What are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"Just trying to see if I could have realized it then," Hermione whispered before letting her voice trail off. Then she felt the air change. This must have been when her magic flared. She watched as a small look of shock flitted across Castiel's face before he lifted two fingers to her temple and the memory faded to black.

"How did he do that?" Ginny asked as the two friend stood in the empty space between memories. Hermione didn't have time to answer because she started to hear the voices return.

_"Are you saying we can't kill her?" _She heard Dean yell.

_"You certainly may not kill her!" _Castiel's voice boomed. Hermione's head hurt listening to it. If anything _that_ should have been an indication to what he was. The room came into focus and Hermione was able to see Castiel standing in front of her, hold a long silver dagger in his hand. "What the hell?" She whispered to her friend.

_"Will you all quiet down. I'm trying to sleep,"_ memory Hermione said as she pushed herself up.

_"How much did you hear?"_

_"Just enough to know you want to kill me. You want to kill me over this."_

Hermione watched as Castiel positioned himself in front of her. She smiled as he tried to protect her.

_"Now I have no idea where I am or how I got here. All I know is I am in a room with people who want me dead. I want to know how I got into this mess. I want to know how you know what I am and I want to know who you are!" _

_"The truth?" _

_"I made sure you were unconscious before I brought you here. It was for your safety as well as the safety of everyone else in that bar. They are only nervous because it is their job to hunt supernatural beings, but I won't let them hurt you."_

_ "And how do you know who I am?"_

_"I could sense the magic flowing through your veins. I couldn't pinpoint it exactly until right before you unintentionally tried to harm us." _

Hermione moved over so she was next to Ginny and grabbed her hand. "Be ready," she whispered to her friend. She knew what was coming, but she still felt as if she needed to prepare herself.

Soon the room filled with lightning. Hermione heard Ginny gasp beside her when the giant wings projected themselves on the wall behind Castiel.

"Holy shite. Is he?" Ginny started, but was interrupted by memory Hermione.

_"An angel? My mother used to tell me stories about angels. I always thought they were an idea, a symbol. I never thought I would ever be able to reach out and touch one."_ Her hands were on his face, and she could see him tense.

_"Normally you can't. I chose to live in a vessel so that I could help people here on earth." _

Hermione flushed when she saw Castiel lower his lips to hers. Her hand found its way to her lips. She could still feel him; soft lips, firm chest, with a hint of stubble. She just wished it could have lasted longer.

_"Not saying I didn't like the peep show, but really? Now is not the time, I'm still not convinced she won't kill us."_

Ginny scoffed. "He couldn't just let you enjoy the moment, could he?" Hermione smiled at her friend. She felt the same. Stupid Dean.

_"Believe me, if I had wanted to kill you, and I could, I would have already done so. I am not here to cause trouble." _

_"How do I know you're not lying?" _

_"You don't, but do you really think I could lie about bad intentions to an angel?" _

Hermione smiled smugly at the dumb expression on Dean's face when she summoned her wand.

_"You mean you don't even need the stick? What was the point of throwing it down?"_

_"Call it an act of good faith. I would never hurt innocent people."_

_"Well, I am exhausted. I think it is about time I get back to my own room," _

Ginny looked at her friend strangely when they watched memory Hermione scribble something on a spare piece of parchment. _"Or whatever," _memory Hermione said with a smile towards Castiel as she handed him the note. The second time around Hermione was able to see a smile on the angels face before she and Ginny grasped hands and pulled themselves out of the memory.

When her feet were firmly planted on the ground she chanced a glance at her friend. Ginny seemed okay, but looked like she was lost deeply in thought. Hermione decided she really needed some ice cream. Without disturbing her friend's musings she crept into the kitchen and grabbed a pint of chocolate ice cream and joined her friend.

Ginny had sunk down onto the couch staring intently out at the night sky.

"I never thought angels existed," Ginny said as Hermione handed her the carton. The red head watched as her friend dug a spoon into the ice cream and stuck a large bite into her mouth. "And you snogged him! You snogged an angel! Thought I will admit he is an attractive one."

Hermione laughed, sending ice cream all over her coffee table.

"He was, wasn't he?" she whispered as she used her wand to clean the mess. "Can I be honest with you?" Ginny took her own bite and nodded._ "_ There is something about him that, I don't know, draws me in. I don't know how to explain it."

Hermione grabbed another spoonful of ice cream, but got lost in thought before she was able to get it to her mouth. What _was_ it that drew her to him? Ever since she met him in that bar just a few hours he had found a way to worm himself into her brain. Kissing him didn't alleviate that feeling. Quite the opposite, it intensified it. She knew that if there hadn't been two other men in that room with her than she wouldn't have been able to stop, angel or not. He was still a man, right?

"I'm going to hit the hay. As you know I had an _interesting_ night," Hermione swallowed down the last spoonful of melted ice cream and stood. "Feel free to use the spare room. We'll do brunch tomorrow."

Ginny smiled at the brunette and watched her head to her room. "Lucky swot," Ginny laughed. Just like Hermione to attract an _angel._ Possibly the only thing stronger than her.

* * *

_"Castiel."_

He heard it clear as day. Bobby had left for bed hours ago, and the Winchesters had finally passed out from drink. Castiel chose to spend his time wandering the scrapyard. He could help but compare it to some of the more dirty and abstract heavens he had visited.

_"Castiel. Don't... stop. Please."_

The voice said again. He knew it was her. He didn't know why she would call him. It didn't sound like she was in danger. However he couldn't stay, knowing that something was happening.

In the next instance he had found her. She was in her bedroom, which seemed oddly normal. Was his life on earth making him mad?

"Castiel," she whispered.

Castiel crouched next to her. Why was she calling out to him in her sleep? He decided he needed help. It took him two tries but he finally managed to call Dean

_"Hello?" _his sleepy voice answered after the third ring. Castiel thanked his Father that Dean always answered his phone.

"Dean? I am at Hermione's house. I thought she was in danger. She was calling out to me, but she is just sleeping," Cas spoke softly into the phone.

He heard Dean groan and shift. _"Dammit Cas, that's weird. What's she doing?"_

Cas stayed silent and observed the woman in the bed. "She looks like she's writhing, but I don't sense pain."

He tilted his head, trying to sense her feelings. "I am actually sensing the opposite of pain. I do not understand this."

_"Oh Cas. You, my man, are really rocking her world. Metaphorically," _Dean laughed.

Castiel opened his mouth to ask for conformation, but Hermione's shifting diverted his attention. His hand fell limply at his side when her sleepy gaze fell on him.

"Hi Cas. Am I still dreaming?" she asked. Her hand trailed up his side and along his arm, stopping on the back of his neck.

She shifted closer to him and the thin blanket on top of her fell to the side. Castiel gulped. He had never seen a human woman quite so unclothed before, and the sight rendered him quite speechless.

Hermione must have taken his silence for a 'yes' because she pulled him down to meet her lips. Castiel vaguely heard Dean calling him through the phone but he was beyond caring.

As Hermione leaned back, she was able to drag Castiel with her. She didn't stop until her back was flat against the bed and his body weight was nearly crushing her. Castiel knew he should stop. He was an angel of the Lord and he wasn't supposed to have relations with human women, especially when they didn't know what they were doing. He nearly pushed away when he felt her lips leave his. He thought she had fallen back into slumber but was shocked when he felt her continue to kiss her way down his neck.

She alternated between kissing and biting, leaving his skin tingling. Subconsciously his hands found her breasts and he gave them a tentative squeeze. She moaned in approval and arched her back into him. Her lips burned a trail back to his lips and her hands were suddenly on his tie. In seconds it was untied and tossed off the side of the bed.

It was only when her hands found his belt buckle that the angel came to his senses. In a flash he had pressed his two fingers to her temple, and made her sleep.

_"Cas!"_ he heard Dean yelling through the phone. He was sluggish in retrieving it, considering the position he found himself in. She seemed to awaken a need in him, it was so intense it was getting uncomfortable.

He grabbed the phone and hung up while grabbing his tie from where Hermione threw it. She shifted again and Cas was able to see a perfect leg poke out from under the covers. Before he lost his resolve he disappeared from the room.

He landed directly in front of Dean, who stumbled back over a chair in shock.

"Jeez Cas. So being a peeping tom wasn't enough so you decided to go and add pop-up clown?" Dean cursed as he adjusted his jacked, which had rumpled in his fall.

"What's a pop-up clown?" Castiel asked. The Winchesters always made fun of his curiosity, but they never understood quite how inquisitive angels got.

Dean shot him a strange look, "Oh forget it. What were you doing there, man?"

"I heard her call out for me. I thought she might be in danger. As it turns out she was not," Cas finished lamely.

Dean made a motion with his hands, clearly asking for more information. However Cas didn't give in, only sat down in an available chair.

"Oh come on man, I heard her! You were obviously doing something right," Dean told him with a smirk.

"I didn't realize a woman's breasts were so sensitive," Cas said quietly with a tentative look at his hands.

Dean's jaw hit the floor as he collapsed into a chair. "Well, good job Cas."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Hermione woke the next morning and tossed a silk robe over her shoulders. When she exited her bedroom her nostrils were assaulted with the smell of coffee. Thank Merlin for small favors, and Ginny.

She burst into the kitchen and made her way quickly to the coffee pot. After adding a hefty dose of cream and sugar she turned to her friend. "Morning sunshine," she said cheerfully before lifting the cup to her lips.

"Well, aren't you naughty!" Ginny squealed.

Hermione tilted her head. Naughty? What gave Ginny that idea?

"Honey, you are covered in razor burn and your lips are swollen. What did you get into last night?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione lifted her hand and touched her cheek. Sure enough, she was covered in little bumps. Her mind flashed back to the dream, the one where Castiel appeared in her room. Is there any way that could have been real? How did he find her?

Suddenly there was a hand waving in front of her face. "Hello? Earth to Hermione?" Ginny asked. She had a smug smile on her face. "Was he here?"

"I thought it was a dream. How was it real?" she asked as she continued to feel skin around her mouth. "Should I be concerned about this?"

Ginny leaned her head from side to side, clearly weighing the options. "Normally, I would say yes. But, I mean, he's an angel. I don't think he would intentionally harm you. In your memory he seemed awfully protective."

"Yeah, but why? There is something going on here that I don't understand," said Hermione as tapped her fingers on the table top.

"And I know that you are just dying to figure it out. But first, you promised me brunch," Ginny said with a smile. She continued to make a shooing motion with her hands, prompting Hermione to roll her eyes and walk back to her room to change.

Twenty minutes later the two women were seated together at a bistro in south Boston. Hermione was enjoying her friends anecdotes about the wedding planning but in the back of her head she kept thinking about Castiel, and wether or not her dreams of him the previous night were real or fake.

"Oh come on, Hermione. Just say it," Ginny said with a sigh as she sat down her mimosa.

"I just want to know if it was real," Hermione let out. "But the problem is that _I _gave him _my_ number. I have no idea how to call him."

"Well he's an angel right?" Ginny whispered as she checked her surroundings to make sure they weren't any eavesdroppers. "So he probably has his eyes and ears all over the world. Why don't you just call for him?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Are you serious?"

"Just try it!" Ginny wailed at her friend, drawing the attention of everyone around them.

"Fine!" Hermione huffed. "Uh, Castiel, I need to speak to you. I guess?"

"Well, that was lame," Ginny said quietly before she spotted a body appear behind her friend.

Hermione watched as her friend's eyes grew wide. She spun in her chair, and came face to face with Castiel. "Holy shite, it worked." Hermione pulled out a chair and patted the seat.

Castiel moved awkwardly into the seat. He placed both hands palms down on the table before changing his mind and placing them in his lap.

"Hey Castiel. I'm Ginny," her friend said with a smile.

"Hello," was all he said before turning his attention towards Hermione. "You called me?"

Hermione laughed humorously. "I honestly didn't think it would work. But now that you're here, I just wanted to know if you were in my house last night."

Castiel looked down, embarrassment coloring his features. "Dean told me I was being a 'peeping tom' but it wasn't like that. I heard you call for me, and thought you might be in danger."

"Cas, that strangely doesn't bother me," Hermione started when she heard a cough from her friend that sounded suspiciously like 'obviously.'

"But I can also tell that there is still something you aren't telling me. I really would like to know what that is," she finished.

The two women watched as Castiel shifted awkwardly. "I would really rather not tell you all of it. Not here, at least. Would you allow me to take you both to a friends? It's more private," he asked them.

Hermione shared a look with her friend who nodded in answer. Without another word Castiel placed a hand on each of their shoulders and in a second they were standing in Bobby Singers living room.

"Jesus, Cas! How many times do I have to ask for you to give us a little warning?" Hermione heard a gruff voice ask from the next room. Soon she heard three sets of feet rounding the corner. Hermione came face to face with Dean and Sam, as well as an older gentleman she didn't know.

"Hello again," Hermione said after a minute of silence. She gave the men a little wave before she felt Castiel's hand on her shoulder again.

"Let's talk outside," was all he said before they disappeared.

* * *

Hermione found herself in the middle of a scrap yard. To her left and right were stacks of crushed cars and other machinery.

"So I may as well just begin," Cas began as he fiddled with the belt of his trench coat.

Before he could continue Hermione pulled out her wand and transfigured a comfortable couch out of a spare car seat. She took a deep breath and plopped down, followed by Castiel doing the same.

"Last night I mentioned my vessel. His name is Jimmy Novak. He was a devout man, and he has allowed me to use his body for over a year.

"For the most part I am not influenced by Jimmy's human nature. However I find myself compelled to indulge in things that he used to indulge in. Cheeseburgers, for example.

"Anyway, Jimmy was married and loved his wife very much, but when I entered his body it was obvious to me that they were not soul mates."

"Soul mates? That exists?" Hermione asked. She turned her body so that she was facing the angel.

"They do. Part of my job is recognizing God's creations. Soul mates included, and she was not his," Cas said before pausing.

Hermione could practically feel his nervousness. She was brought back to nights in the Gryffindor tower with the boys before a test or an adventure. She always had the desire to comfort them, and she was having that urge now. Only she didn't know how to comfort an angel. Without any other options she moved her hand so it was resting on his hand.

Castiel glanced at their hands and smiled slightly and took a deep breath, "That is why I've felt so connected to you. The moment I saw you I knew that you were Jimmy's other half. The part of him that is in me can't stay away."

Hermione felt her heart rate increase. Soul mates? How did that even work?

She thought back to the night before. She felt drawn to him, like she would never want to be too far away from him. Hermione had thought that Ron was her soul mate. She thought back to the kisses she shared with him but they had nothing in comparison to the kisses with Castiel.

Her brain jumped back to the moment in her room. She hadn't felt that kind of arousal in years. Hermione felt herself flush just thinking about it. Hermione crossed her legs carefully to try to alleviate the building pressure.

Out of the corner she saw Cas shift as well. He was still facing forward, giving Hermione the perfect view of his profile. The closer she was, the more beautiful she found him.

She felt him shift her hand in his, making it so they were resting in his lap palm to palm. Hermione almost had her emotions in check, but when Castiel started to massage little circles on the skin between her thumb and pointer finger she lost it again.

She could imagine ways of this ending. It went from a tame hand shake, to the more risqué tumble. Maybe she could just snog him some more. She figured she deserved at least that.

Hermione shuffled over and threw a leg over his lap, straddling him. He was looking at her with such an intense look that she was afraid she pushed her luck.

Then she felt his hands on her hips, then up her back, and down lower.

"In all of my years I've never been this close to a woman before," he whispered when her lips were a centimeter from his.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked back just as quietly.

Instead of answering orally he gripped her sides and pulled her flush against him.

"Not at all," he told her.

Then their lips connected.

* * *

Hermione and Castiel had just angel'd out of the room. Leaving Ginny with the three men.

"I'm Ginny, by the way," she finally spoke.

"Are you a witch too?" Dean asked while checking his pockets for a knife, or anything he could use to defend himself.

Ginny sighed, "Yes, but I left my wand at home."

"Do you need one? She doesn't seem to," Sam questioned. The three men didn't move from their spots, not until they were sure it was safe.

Ginny only rolled her eyes and made her way to the edge of the room. She spoke while checking the books that were piled against the wall. "I'm not nearly that strong. Hermione is the only witch I know who has mastered it."

Suddenly the lights began to flicker, and the television turned on. At first it just displayed static, but then it started to change channels so rapidly that it was hard to distinguish what they were seeing.

"What's happening?" Ginny asked as she subconsciously took steps closer to the three men. Whether they believed her to be dangerous or not, Ginny knew they could protect her if something went wrong.

Dean, the brother she remembered from the memory, smirked. "I believe that is Cas getting his angel on."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Jeez Dean. Now I have Cas sex burned into my brain."

"Good on you, Hermione," Ginny laughed as she spun around and finally got a good look at the men. The brothers, Dean and Sam, were even more handsome in person. Sam was tall, even surpassing George. Dean was shorter, but more muscled. Both men were looking at her strangely, as if they expected her to attack. The older man looked more relaxed, and was wearing a look that she recognized on her brothers on many occasions.

"You guys hungry? Hermione and I were just about to have breakfast when we came here," Ginny said with a smile as she pulled her long red hair into a pony tail.

Dean shrugged and picked up a beer bottle from a nearby table. "I'm sure we have some old sandwiches around here somewhere."

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked in the direction of the kitchen. She felt them all tense as she passed them, and decided to get closer than necessary just for fun. Ginny knew nothing was going to happen between them, she was getting married after all. She just found that pushing buttons was very entertaining.

She entered the kitchen and quickly opened the refrigerator. Luckily the older gentleman had enough food to whip together a basic scramble.

She went about chopping the food and whisking the eggs, while trying to ignore the rumbling in her stomach.

"So I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I don't know who exactly I'm cooking for," Ginny told them as she added onion and garlic to the hot butter. It began to sizzle and she heard all three men take a collective sniff. "I know you two are Sam and Dean but I don't think Herm ever met you, uh."

"Bobby. Bobby Singer," he introduced himself as he sat down at the kitchen table. "But may I ask how you know these idjits?"

Ginny added the eggs and gave them a stir before answering, "I saw them in her memory last night."

"In her what?" Dean and Sam asked in the same time.

Ginny smiled, "We witches and wizards have a way of extracting memories. You can watch them like a film. She showed me what happened last night, well the first part of it."

"There was a second part?" Sam asked just as Ginny was finishing up the scramble.

Dean immediately dug into his food and let out a sigh, "She must be talking about Cas's little peeping tom moment last night," he said through a mouthful of eggs.

Instinctively Ginny reached out and gave him a smack to the back of the head. "Don't talk with your mouth full," she scolded, making the three men look at her strangely. "What? I have six brothers. And yes I am talking about that, though Hermione didn't seem to mind." When the three men shot her a questioning look she continued, "Let's just say she's not used to keeping the noise down."

Dean smirked, remembering the noises he heard through the phone. "No she is not," he whispered.

"Oh don't be perverted. I wasn't going to mention it, until I saw the razor burn. I mean she had to put up with enough of Harry and I after the war I figured I could let it slide," she told them with another shrug.

Bobby stopped with his fork midway to his mouth, "War? When?" he asked.

"About ten years ago. There was tons of hate in the wizarding world then. After it all got snuffed out Hermione came to live with Harry and I," she told them. "Unfortunately for her, narrowly avoiding death does a lot to your, uh, appetite for the better things in life."

Bobby leaned over the table to look directly in the red head's eyes. "There was a war ten years ago?" Ginny nodded. "And you were all involved?"

Ginny nodded. "Immensely. Harry, my fiancé, was the one who took down the bag guy. He and Ron are Hermione's closest friend, besides me."

Bobby just shook his head, "But you can't even be thirty, right?"

"I was sixteen when the battle happened, Hermione was seventeen. I've found that being hunted," Ginny paused to see a grimace cross all of their faces, "it changes you, forces you to grow up."

After a moment of contemplative silence, Ginny smiled at the men and starting asking questions about their job. She was surprised to hear about the hunting they did. Before she knew it she was laughing with the brothers, while Bobby just looked on with a smile.

"I'm glad to see you're making friends, Gin," she heard Hermione say from behind her. She turned towards her friend and nearly burst out laughing.

"Merlin, Hermione. You look like you've have a fun tumble in the forbidden forest." Ginny watched as Hermione grew red and tried to smooth down her mop of hair. Ginny knew it was no use, but she wasn't going to blame her friend for trying. Her hair had fallen out of its bun from that morning, and was bent and sticking out at odd angles. Her dress, which had been neatly pressed, looked like it had been sent through the ringer. Her sweater had been removed at some point, and was slung over her right shoulder.

Castiel looked like he had been walking through a hurricane. His trench coat was more rumpled than when she first saw him, and his tie had come undone. However, it was the look on his face that shook her. He looked so deliriously happy that it didn't surprise her when all the bulbs started to burn a little brighter.

Ginny also didn't miss that Castiel was holding Hermione's hand.

"So, uh, this is awkward," Hermione said lamely as she shifted from foot to foot. "Ginny, do you want to head back? We can do that shopping you wanted to do."

Ginny knew there wasn't shopping to do, but that Hermione just needed to talk. So she smiled and stood from the table. "Dean, Sam, Bobby. I will see you around I'm sure. Why don't you all come do dinner at my place tomorrow?"

"Your place in London?" Bobby asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ginny merely smiled. "I'm sure between Cas and Hermione you can make it. Though I recommend the angel way over apparation. Much less likely to loose your lunch if you do."

All three men grimaced but nodded, to Hermione's surprise. The red head smiled at them and turned to her friend, "Ready when you are."

Hermione nodded once and turned to Castiel, who immediately took to cradling her face in his hands. He softly lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. Ginny watched with a smile, but jumped when a lightbulb exploded behind her.

"Call if you ever need me, Hermione," he said to her.

Hermione smiled and turned to Ginny. "My flat?" Ginny nodded and in a second they were gone with a _crack. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Soul mates?" Ginny gasped once Hermione had finally told her what she knew. "Merlin, I suppose I would have shagged him too if he told me that."

Hermione fixed her friend with a look, "I didn't shag him," she confessed. "We just snogged."

Ginny shot her friend a face that clearly said she didn't believe her. "You looked that disheveled after a basic snog?"

"It was more than that Gin. I felt like I was coming to pieces. Maybe it was just the soul mate thing, but it felt like I was being held together with strings that he was plucking them like a damn guitar," she told her friend. She felt herself sweat just thinking about it.

Ginny fake swooned, "Well don't stop for behalf."

Hermione lightly smacked her leg in reply. "To be honest, it was hard enough to leave when I did. More time would have made it impossible."

"Oh Merlin, I cannot wait until Harry see's this!" Ginny laughed, reminding Hermione of something she saw at the house.

"Yeah about that! Why did you invite them for dinner?" she asked as she reached for a biscuit from a tray on the coffee table.

"Because I liked them. Even Bobby, as gruff as he was," Ginny said with a shrug of her shoulders. "You just have to try to keep yourself from jumping Cas's bones. I would hate to have Harry pick a fight and end up being smitten.

Hermione laughed at the thought. "Don't worry. I don't think Cas will smite my best friend, especially if you make sure there are cheeseburgers."

The women fell into laughter picturing the sight when Hermione shows up for their weekly dinner with four men in tow.

Hours later Ginny apparated home after giving Hermione strict instructions to make sure the boys make it on time.

After taking a hot bath Hermione dried herself off and slipped into bed. Just as she felt slumber come she had a last minute thought to call Cas. "Hey Cas. You don't need to come over right now. I just wanted to say I'm excited for tomorrow. Why don't you all come over around noon? Uh, okay. Bye."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure she would ever get used to talking to the air like this. Just as she was about to fall asleep she heard the sound of wind and looked over to see Cas in her room.

He approached her slowly and dipped his head down, and gave her a gently kiss. "Good Night, Hermione."

She smiled sleepily. "Good Night, Cas."

* * *

It was just Hermione's luck that she would drop mascara on her shirt moments before Cas and the others were meant to arrive. She checked the clock, realizing she had two minutes until noon.

The brunette pulled her blouse over her head and pointed her wand at it. The incantation was on the tip of her tongue when she heard the familiar sound of wind, then a low whistle.

She stiffened, realizing that Cas had brought the Winchesters, Bobby and himself right into her bedroom. She spun slowly, thanking God she still had her bra on. She barely had time to react before Cas had pushed the other three men out of the room.

"Come on Cas! It was your fault. Why can't you just let us enjoy it a little?" she heard Dean complain followed by a yelp. She guessed Cas, or maybe one of the others, had kicked him again.

Hermione giggled, before spelling the shirt clean and pulling it over her head. She made a final check in the mirror, grabbed her purse and wand, and left her bedroom.

In her living room Dean was messaging his shin, while Bobby and Sam investigated her books.

"I'm sorry. It was habit to take them in there," she heard Cas say from behind her. She spun and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine, really," she told him with a reassuring nod. "You all ready to go?" The boys all nodded. "Okay well Cas, could you take all of them? Ginny's right, apparating isn't very fun."

"I could, but two would be ideal," Cas told her.

"Then I'll take Dean. He deserves it. Go to number twelve grimmauld place in Islington, but don't go inside. Just wait for us outside," Hermione said while reaching out to grab Dean's arm. "Hold still, and don't throw up on me."

Dean didn't have time to argue because Hermione spun and he suddenly felt like he was being pulled through a small tube.

After a minute he felt hard ground below his feet and immediately collapsed. "You all right?" Hermione asked when he stayed crouched.

"Give me a minute," he croaked before swallowing hard and standing. "Yeah, I don't ever want to do that again."

Hermione smiled at him encouragingly. "Trust me, you get used to it."

"Nah, I'm good," he said with a shake of his head.

Hermione gave him a pat on the shoulder before catching sight of Castiel and the others on the sidewalk. She noticed Sam looking between number eleven and thirteen suspiciously.

"Not to point out the obvious but you said number twelve, right?" he asked as he continued to glance back and forth.

"Just give it a minute," she told them. Suddenly the houses began to move, and in moments number twelve appeared.

"That's a handy trick. Think you could do it to my place?" Bobby asked her with a smile.

Once the house had stopped shifting the group mounted the steps and entered. "Ginny? Harry? Were here!" Hermione called from the entry way before hearing loud footsteps descend the stairs.

"Hermione! I'm so glad you're here," Harry called, but halted halfway down the stairs. "Who are these guys? Ginny didn't tell me you were bringing friends."

Hermione groaned. "Really Ginny?" Hermione called, knowing her friend wasn't far away.

She heard the laughter before Ginny appeared next to her, the invisibility cloak falling to her feet. "I'm sorry Hermione! His face was worth it. How are you, boys?" Ginny giggled as she turned to the others.

Bobby and the Winchesters all said their hellos, while Cas slipped his hand into hers. She gave the angel a smile as Harry shook himself out of his shock and descended the final steps.

Once he made it to her, Harry pulled Hermione into a hug. "I'm so glad to see you, Hermione," he whispered against her hair. Hermione gave him a squeeze back and moved out of his arms.

"Harry, these are some new friends I met a few days ago," she explained to her friend as she took a step closer to Castiel. "The two tall oafs are Dean and Sam Winchester. That's Bobby Singer, and this is Castiel."

Harry looked suspiciously at Hermione and Castiel's attached hands and lifted a brow, "Friends?"

"Well, the others are my friends. Me and Castiel are more difficult to explain," she said with a shrug. Harry figured his friend would explain more later so he smiled and introduced himself to the group.

Ginny insisted on taking the group on a tour of the house. Castiel seemed content to stay with her, but she told him to go. Hermione and Harry watched them climb the stairs before making their way to the kitchen. She smiled when she saw the fixings for burgers on the counter.

"Ginny told you?" Hermione asked him.

"She told me my life depended on it. Whatever that means," Harry said suspiciously as he grabbed two butterbeers out of the refrigerator, opening them and handing one to Hermione.

She smiled at her best friend, "It was precautionary, I assure you."

Harry took two big swigs of the sweet drink before turning his gaze of the woman in front of him. He didn't had to speak for Hermione to understand what he wanted to know.

"So I met the boys two nights ago. It became pretty obvious that something was meant to happen between Cas and I. I didn't think anything would happen this fast, but it did because we are soul mates," Hermione told her friend.

She watched as different emotions crossed his face. First confusion, then doubt, before finding a balance of both. "How could you know that?"

"Let's just say we have reliable information on it," Hermione told her friend.

"Do you think he could make you happy?" Harry asked.

Hermione took a moment to think about his question. It didn't take long before she found her answer. "Yes, without a doubt."

Harry grinned at his friend. "He better not hurt you, or I will have to put the fear of God in him."

Hermione couldn't help but burst out laughing. Of all the things to say, _that_ was what came out? She was bent at the middle and clutching her sides when Ginny reappeared in the doorway with the others behind her.

"Is everything okay in here?" Ginny asked with a look between her fiancé and her best friend.

"Just peachy, Gin. You all ready to eat?" Hermione asked the group.

Cas strode towards her and grabbed her hand. "This house is very interesting. Though the library is impressive. It reminds me of Agatha Christie's Heaven."

"Everyone has their own?" Hermione asked quietly. "You can just visit them?"

"It's one of the benefits of being an angel," he told her as he spotted their dinner. "Cheeseburgers?"

Hermione blushed. "Harry tends to get protective and punch possible boyfriends. I didn't think you would smite him with a good burger in your stomach."

Hermione giggled at the look on his face. She pushed herself on her toes and dropped a kiss on his cheek. Just as she pulled away Cas turned his head and gave her a kiss on the lips. Hermione felt herself smile against him, but was distracted when the lights brightened.

"Is that going to happen every time?" she asked the angel. If a simple kiss had that effect, she was starting to worry about what more contact would cause.

"It must be an angel thing," he said as Hermione righted herself on the ground. She looked past Cas's shoulder and found that they were the only ones left in the kitchen. She gripped Castiel's hand and led him to the dining room.

Harry was seated at the head of the table, with Ginny on the seat to his right and Bobby to the right. Sam was seated next to Ginny, and Dean next to Bobby. Hermione took a seat next to Dean and Cas took the chair at the other end.

Once everyone was served conversation flowed easily. Harry was interested to hear what the Winchesters did. Hermione was surprised that they all got along, but figured they were doing it for Cas. The angel was quieter than the rest, just watching the group with a small smile on his face. Suddenly his brow furrowed.

"Are you expecting more company?" he asked Ginny.

She shook her head, wondering what would make him ask when he heard a door slam against a wall. Hermione shared a look with her friends, each thinking the same thing. "Death eaters!" Harry told them.

"There are six," Castiel said in what Hermione could only describe as an authoritative tone. "Are these men dangerous?" he whispered to her quickly. Hermione was terrified and only nodded. "Trust me. Everyone close your eyes!"

Just as everyone did as they were told the six death eaters stormed into the room and Castiel stood. He pushed his hands out to either side of him and a bright light filled the room.

Hermione had her eyes screwed shut, but she could still sense the light. She only opened her eyes when she felt hands lightly touch her face. "You're safe now, Hermione."

Hermione opened her eyes a crack and was surprised at the destruction around her. Everyone around the room did the same, and she heard Ginny gasp. Every glass in the room had shattered, as well as the pictures. Though nothing compared to the sight of the six dead death eaters. Every one of them had their eyes burned out, and it looked like their ears had exploded as well.

"How the hell did they find us?" Hermione asked. The woman didn't doubt the cause of death, she figured Cas had saved them.

"I want to know how their dead," Harry whispered as he approached the bodies.

"I'm afraid both answers lie with me," Cas told the group. "I think my presence may have blown out the magical barriers, showing yourself to them. I was able to kill them by showing them my true form."

"True form?" Harry asked. "What the hell are you?"

"I am an angel of the Lord," Castiel told him flatly. Hermione wondered if he ever grew tired of the question.

"Oh please! What are you really?" He shot back. Suddenly Castiel filled the room with lightning, exposing his wings on the wall behind him.

"Holy shit," Harry whispered before passing out.

* * *

Castiel disappeared with an unconscious Harry, and appeared in front of them a second later.

"I am so sorry. I had no idea my presence in this house would being you all harm," he told the collective room. He turned, as if getting ready to leave when he felt a small hand slip into his.

"That's right. We had no idea, but you seem to forget that you also saved out lives," Hermione said encouragingly as she lifted his hand to her lips and kissed his palm. "Why don't we all go outside? I'm sure its safe now."

The group moved outside. Led by Castiel and Hermione and followed by Ginny, who said she needed to get something from the kitchen. The group found their way down to the garden, where a small table was situated. All was quiet until Ginny joined the group.

"Pie!" Dean hollered, as he punched the air with a fist. "You know me so well!"

Ginny used her wand to slice the pie and serve each guest a hearty portion, leaving one piece for Harry.

"Hermione, who were those men?" Castiel asked seriously.

Hermione took a bite of the pie, before trying to answer. "Well, there was a war, about ten years ago. It was all because one group of witches and wizards thought they were better than the other because they had a long line of magical blood. They thought that people like me, who were born from regular humans, were beneath them.

"There was all this talk about a prophecy, that only one person had the power to kill their leader," she paused. "That man was Harry; and he did it. He killed Voldemort. The only problem is that his followers and sympathizers are still out there. And for obvious reasons Harry and I am an obvious target."

"And they normally can't find you? How?" Bobby asked her.

"Remember that nifty spell on the house? It hides it from everyone unless you were specifically invited. I'm guessing that Cas's specific powers somehow blocked it," Hermione finished.

Castiel grabbed her hand, and began massaging her fingers. "You are very strong. Not everyone can handle war and come out unscathed," he told her.

Absentmindedly she moved a hand to rub her left forearm. "Not completely unscathed," she whispered as she rolled up her sweater and showed Cas and the others the scar on her arm.

Castiel furrowed his brows and reached for her arm. He began to track the words with his fingers when she spoke. "I was seventeen. We were caught and interrogated. A lovely bitch by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange thought she could get to me through physical pain. The blade was cursed, so it will never heal completely."

"I could heal it for you," he whispered.

Hermione just shook her head. "No, it helps remind me of who I am. But thank you for the offer."

"Now I think that is enough doom and gloom for one night!" Dean told the group through a mouthful of pie.

Hermione watched at Ginny smacked the older Winchester, effectively breaking the tense air. Hermione tried to chime in, but found her mind lost in the past. The only thing that kept her in the moment was the feeling of Cas lightly tracing the letters on her arm.

Before she knew it a clock in the house chimed midnight. Ginny had fallen asleep and was snoring lightly on Bobby's shoulder. Sam and Dean had popped up to the library hours earlier and were immersing themselves in the books on vampires and werewolves.

"I believe it is time to let Ginny get to sleep. Cas, why don't you just take her upstairs and we can head home," Hermione whispered, not wanting to wake her friend. Castiel nodded, and took the sleeping redhead upstairs.

Once he returned Castiel took Bobby and Sam back to Sioux Falls, while Hermione apparated with Dean. The older Winchester complained, but insisted that Sam couldn't handle it.

They all landed safely in the living room, where Hermione said her goodbyes. She gave the Winchesters and Bobby each a big hug. When she reached Castiel she gave him a kiss, letting herself indulge in the feeling for longer than usual.

"I'll see you later," she told him.

Cas smiled at her. "Good night, Hermione."

She kissed him again, not able to control herself. "Good night, Cas."


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note: Hey everyone! I've been floored with the support for this fic. This chapter was one of my favorites to write, but it definitely going into the M rating. I hope it's alright for y'all! Enjoy it, please. And review to let me know what you think. :D_

**Chapter 6:**

Hermione didn't see the others for a few days. Her job kept her busy. As an American liaison for the Daily Prophet it was her duty to travel all over the USA and let the readers in London know about life across the pond.

After a long day reporting on the recent quidditch team coming out of Portland Oregon she decided she deserved a drink. She found herself in a local dive bar in the heart if downtown, nursing a gin and tonic.

"Here you go!" The waitress said as she dropped off a plate of nachos.

Hermione smiled in thanks and dug into her guilty pleasure. Soon she heard a shuffle as a man slid into the booth next to her.

She turned to see a good looking man who had obviously had too much to drink. "Hey beautiful," he slurred as he threw an arm over her shoulders.

Using two fingers she picked his arm up from her around her and threw it down on the table. "I'd like for you to leave," she told him forcefully before promptly shoving him away.

The drunk stumbled before falling to his rear. With an angry huff he straightened his jacked and left the bar. Just as the door was closing be shot a final seething look Hermione's way.

Hermione rolled her eyes with a shake of her head. She got so tired of drunks trying to pick her up. With a shake of her head she finished her meal, pushing the obnoxious prat into the back of her mind.

She left the bar close to midnight and took a quick turn down a near alley to apparate home. Just as she went to reach for her wand she felt a blade against her throat.

"You think you can just embarrass me like that?" The drunk from earlier hissed into her ear.

He dug the knife a little deeper and Hermione felt the sting as it broke the skin. In a moment of misguided humor she almost laughed. How could she die like this? After everything she had been through?

She stayed silent. Not wanting to anger him or lead him on. She just needed go get to her wand, then she could stun him and go home. He grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around, slamming her hard against the wall. In the scuffle he had knocked her bag from her arm, effectively ruining any chance she had to protect herself. That's when the fear came, heavy and all encompassing.

"What? Nothing to say? You're not going to try to push me again?" He whispered as lowered his face to her neck, where the blade was still pressed. "It's a shame you're not going to see tomorrow. You would be quite the trophy." With a scratch he pulled the knife from her throat. "Any last words?"

Finally able to breathe she uttered the one thing she knew to save her. "Cas!"

The man laughed and placed the knife back against her skin. "Your last seconds to live and that's what comes out? Pity, really. Such a wasted opportunity."

"She didn't waste it," a gruff voice came from behind the man before she saw a hand reach around the man's face.

His mouth opened in a silent scream before light shot out of his ears, eyes and mouth. Hermione watched as he sunk to the ground, dead. Without him holding her, she felt her knees buckle. She never fell, though, because Cas was quick to be by her side.

Even with the man gone, she felt the terror of coming that close to death. She let out a sob and buried herself into Castiel's trench coat. Tears began to moisten the coat, but she was beyond notice and Castiel seemed to be beyond caring. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, trying to shield her from the wind and the sight of her dead attacker. She felt him move a hand and suddenly he had her bag and they vanished without a sound.

She felt the carpet beneath her feet and knew that Cas had brought them to her bedroom. Her knees buckled again. Without a second hesitation she felt Cas switch her so he had one arm around her back and another under her knees.

Hermione pressed her cheek to his heart, and was surprised to hear a steady beating. She never thought an angel would been a heartbeat.

He moved around the room and placed her gently on her bed. As he tucked the blanket around her shoulders he gazed at her with such a loving look she was taken aback.

"You saved me," she whispered as he traced her jaw and mouth with his finger.

He leaned down and kissed her. "I would rather die than see you in danger."

She smiled at him and watched him stand. The idea of being alone brought back the fear, making her heart constrict.

Hermione reached out and clasped his hand. "Can you stay?"

Cas nodded and pulled off his trench coat and tie. Hermione sighed and moved over in her bed. Cas climbed in, and Hermione could tell he was nervous.

While she wanted him in many ways, all she needed at that moment was comfort.

As he made himself comfortable Hermione slid up next to him. She leaned her head on his chest and was comforted by the sound of his heart.

"Good night, Hermione," he whispered as he stroked the hair on the nape of her neck.

Hermione place a kiss on his chest and replied. "Good night Cas."

* * *

He started spending every night with her after that. They spent the evenings in different ways. Something she persuaded him to watch trash television, which she found wildly entertaining. Nothing seemed to make an angel flush more than 'the bad girls club.' Sometimes she would cook dinner. Most nights they would just talk.

She told him all about her life at Hogwarts. About her decision to leave the UK. Even about her ex-boyfriends.

In return he indulged her with stories of Heaven. He told her all about his life as an angel, and the battles he had fought. Though what she liked most were his stories about all the different Heavens.

It was a warm night about a month after they met and the couple were laying on their sides facing each other on Hermione's bed.

Hermione was retelling him the story of the final battle. He never seemed to tire of it, always saying that he loved hearing about her strength.

Hermione had consumed a few glasses of wine, and was feeling more relaxed than normal. When Cas began to lightly caress her left forearm she practically melted.

She felt as if she was in a dream. He always had a way of making her forget her words, which excited and infuriated her. Normally she hated losing control, but maybe that's just what she needed.

Hermione leaned forward and kissed his lips, then his cheeks and his forehead. She could always tell when he was happy because the lights got a little brighter.

Without needing much force she pushed him down so his back was flat against the mattress. Considering she was wearing pajama shorts it made it easy to hike a leg over him.

Hermione always got a little thrill when she was like this. Something about pinning down a being as powerful as him made her muscles clench.

At first he had been nervous to touch her, but after a few days he began to find his way around her body. She was kissing and biting his clavicle when his hands found her thighs and squeezed.

Hermione couldn't help the moan that passed her lips. They hadn't yet crossed the line from snog to shag, but she found that the line was getting thinner and thinner every night.

Hermione knew that she couldn't push Cas into it. She told herself weeks ago that he had to initiate it, not her.

That didn't mean that Hermione didn't try to push the limits a tad. Hermione's right hand stayed in his hair while the left traveled down his body. She tugged lightly on his tie before pinching his hip.

In the next instance he had flipped them over, holding her down by the waist.

"Hermione, if I can be totally honest with you; I would like nothing more than to make love to you right here, right now," he whispered, his voice even deeper with arousal.

Hermione smiled and ground her hips into his. "Finally," was all she was able to say before his lips were back on hers.

She felt his hands shake as he began to pull her tank too over her head. Her breasts were freed, and she gasped when she felt his mouth descend. As he played and teased with each one in turn she moved her hands over his shoulder, pushing his trench coat off.

He finished his work on her chest and began to kiss her neck and face.

Hermione began to get impatient and quickly removed his tie and shirt. She had never felt his bare skin before, and as she ran her hands down his stomach she felt the skin practically tingle.

When her hands met his belt she hesitated for only a moment. When he didn't tell her to stop but continued to bit her neck and ear she figured she could keep going.

His belt soon met his tie on the floor and she quickly slipped a hand beneath the waistband of his trouser. When she found him hard and wanting she wrapped her hand around him and squeezed. She immediately felt him stiffen and breath heavily onto her neck.

She drew her hand up slowly, extracting two words from his lips.

"Don't stop," he whispered as his own hands slid down her sided and ripped her shorts off her body.

Hermione nearly forgot his angel strength.

She quickly rid him of his trousers and guided him to her. Their movements were uncoordinated at first, but they quickly found a rhythm that got Hermione panting. She scratched his skin, only partially afraid that she would draw blood. Her overhead light chose that moment to explode, covering them in glass. She felt her skin start to sting, but didn't care. The pleasure was worth the pain. Cas would heal her anyway.

She felt herself reach the edge of ecstasy, teetering that fine line. She felt Cas tense and gasped when he bent down and bit her shoulder, hard. The little bit of pain was all it took to send her flying over the limit, bringing him along with her.

In the moments right after their mutual climax she felt, rather than saw, a sonic wave pass through her flat.

He collapsed on top if her and placed sloppy, wet kissed all over her shoulder.

His hair was plastered to his skin and Hermione had never anything more beautiful.

"I love you," she whispered to him as she stroked his hairline.

"And I love you," he replied as he rested his cheek on her bare breasts.

Hermione was on the verge of sleep when there was a knock at the door.

"Should I get that?" she asked the man on top of her.

She didn't get a response, and found he had already fallen asleep. Being as gentle as possible she crawled out from under him and threw on the closet article of clothing she could find, his trench coat, and padded her way through the broken glass to the door.

Without even checking the peep home she opened the door a crack and looked out.

The sight made her wish she had stayed in bed.

"Sam? Dean? What are you doing here?"

* * *

Dean always wondered what Cas got up to while they were all sleeping. He had always assumed that he just hopped from country to country, or that he had special angel duty.

That was until they met Hermione. Dean liked to think that Cas was getting at least a little action from the British witch.

It was hard for him to accept her at first, but the uneasiness passes quickly. Not to mention he found it hard to hate her when Cas looked at her the way he did.

It was late, and he and Sam were winding down after a day of fighting a cursed armoire in Charlestown. Dean looked across the motel room where Sam was typing away on his laptop.

"Sammy, do you ever wonder what Cas does at night? I mean he's an angel. They don't sleep," he finally asked, not able to take the silent musings anymore.

Sam shrugged. "I never really thought about it. You think he has enough angel business to keep him busy?"

"Or maybe he's with her?" Dean said in return.

Dean watched his brother open his mouth to answer, but close it at the last minute. "I never thought about that either."

Dean got off the bed and joined Sam at the table. Once he was seated he slammed the laptop closed and stared at his brother.

"I mean think about it. We met her like a month ago, she's been to Bobby's enough, they seem cozy, you can tell she wants it," Dean stated, counting the points on his fingers.

"But he's an angel. Are they even allowed to do that?" Sam asked as be crossed his arms over his chest.

Dean took a deep breath. "We'll there's one way to find out," he started. When Sam did say anything he elaborated. "She lives in Boston, right?" Sam nodded. "And it's night now. Why don't we just go over there?"

"You seem to forget that we don't know her address. Cas just takes us inside," Sam told his brother with a furrowed brow.

"Come on, Sam. It would be easy enough to find. You know you're curious," Dean said quietly. He knew his brother was on he hook. He figured his brother was trying to weigh his curiosity against his righteousness. Dean nearly whooped when he saw his brother's shoulders slump; his trademark sign of defeat.

"Fine," was all he said before opening his laptop and starting their research.

It took longer than normal but finally the brothers were able to find her dental records, oddly enough, and that led them to her address. They were lucky to find out that he building wasn't far from their hotel.

Sam put away his laptop, while Dean went to start the Impala. After fighting over music, they finally hit the road and were at Hermione's in ten minutes.

Picking the lock to get into the building was easy. Dean assumed that Sam was just curious if Cas was there. It's not that the older Winchester wasn't, but he was also hoping to possibly see the Brit in her underwear. Before they knew it they were standing in front of a plain white door with '507' in big brass numbers. Sam pressed an ear to the door, but shook his head. It didn't sound like anything suspicious was going on.

"Here goes nothing," Dean whispered before knocking on the door.

Less than a minute later they heard the tell tale signs of the chain being undone. The door opened a crack and Hermione's face and neck appeared.

"Sam? Dean? What are you doing here? It's almost three o'clock," she replied sleepily as she ran her fingers though her hair.

Dean admitted that she looked like she had been ravished, but that wasn't good enough. "Mind if we come in?"

Without waiting for a reply he pushed the door open further and entered her apartment, followed my Sam.

Both brothers stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Hermione standing barefoot, covered in hickies and little cuts, in a destroyed apartment wearing nothing but a tan trench coat.

"I knew it!" Dean whooped, making Hermione turn bright red.

* * *

Sam didn't know what he thought he was going to see when he entered Hermione's apartment. Maybe an overturned lamp, or a broken vase.

The room he stepped into, however, looked like something that came after a post apocalyptic storm. Every light fixture, glass, vase, picture and window was blown out covering every surface with bits of glass. He took a quick peek around the corner and saw that her bedroom door was hanging on its hinges.

Hermione was another story. She was covered in cuts, suggesting that glass had broken in her room and she had ignored it. She had hickies all over her neck that disappeared below the neckline of the trench coat. As she adjusted herself one shoulder became exposed and he saw a sizable bite mark.

"I knew it!" Dean yelled. Hermione flushed before smacking him on the arm.

"Will you be quiet? Cas is asleep in the next room," she whispered with a glance at her bedroom door.

Sam raised his brow. "Angels don't sleep," he said with a little confusion in his voice.

"We'll obviously be blew his angel load on, well, her," Dean laughed with a thumb thrust in Hermione's direction.

She grimaced, hating how uncouth Dean could be. "Don't be disgusting, Dean. It doesn't become you."

Sam watched Hermione shift awkwardly form side to side. He imagined she wanted to be in her bed not standing with them.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked again.

"We were wondering if Cas was here," Dean said with a smirk. "Looks like he was."

Hermione glared at the two men. "Really? Well, if that's all then I would really like to get back to bed."

"Yeah, bed," Dean snorted.

With one last seething look Hermione shoo'd the Winchesters out of her apartment. When the door was slammed in their faces Dean turned to his brother. "Did you see her? It looked like Cas tried to eat her. Not that I blame her. Damn! Did you see those legs?"

Sam smacked his brother's shoulder. "Come on Dean, you satisfied your curiosity. Can we just head to bed now?"

Dean nodded and lead the way back to the Impala. Sam really couldn't help but be happy for his friend. Dean was right about one, Cas had found himself one fine set of legs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Hermione realized rather quickly that fixing her apartment was useless. Once awakened, Cas's appetite for sex couldn't be satisfied. She found that it was pointless having anything breakable in her flat, and was resorting to plastic and paper plates.

Hermione was currently curled up in her bed, her body still sore from the night before. She was on the edge of slumber when she felt featherlight kisses on her shoulder.

"Cas, I know angels don't normally sleep, but I do," Hermione groaned. The next protest was on her tongue but got lost when Castiel trailed his hand down her side, landing on her hip.

"I feel like any moment not spent with you is wasted," Cas said in his deep baritone.

"Oh, I wouldn't want that. I just need a few hours of sleep," Hermione whispered as she turned and snuggled into Castiel's chest.

She closed her eyes one minutes and the next she was waking in an empty bed. Hermione stretched out an arm, seeking Castiel's warmth, but found none. It took a moment for her ears to adjust, but when they did she heard a commotion coming from the kitchen. Hermione groaned as she pried herself from the comfort of her bed and slipped on Cas's trench coat. At some point it had become her robe, of sorts.

She padded her way through her flat, kicking aside broken picture frames as she went.

"Who the hell is this prat?"

Oh no! Hermione couldn't believe her luck. She used to have such fantastic fortune. How had it that all of a sudden she found herself in danger or embarrassed at every turn? Maybe it was the Winchesters' fault.

Hermione rounded the corner and was met with the sight of Ron and Harry, the former of which had his wand raised as Castiel. The angel looked to be preparing her a meal, which made her smile.

"Hi, Ron. What are you doing here?" Hermione asked her friend as she entered the room.

Ron's gaze found her and he visibly started. "What the hell happened here, Hermione? Why is your flat destroyed?"

Hermione stayed silent, mostly because she was distracted by the looks Cas was sending her. Maybe she wore the coat for more than comfort; it did have a knack for exciting the angel.

"Who is this guy?" Ron questioned again, only this time louder.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Ron! Do you think he would be here making dinner if he hadn't been invited?" Hermione shot at the red head.

Hermione could see the jealousy start to cloud his judgement. After the final battle the two decided to try dating but, in Hermione's opinion, it was lacking something. She broke it off, leaving Ron angry and bitter. Over the years they had been able to get back to being friends, but anytime another man was involved her reverted to his old ways.

"I told him coming here was a bad idea," Harry said mournfully as he locked eyes with Hermione.

Suddenly Ron's attention was turned to Harry. "Are you saying you knew about this?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes! They've been over every week for a month."

Ron's ears turned a shade of red that Hermione could only describe as 'fire engine' when the door opened.

"Jeez Cas, I think the poor girls apartment has had enough. Can't you keep it in your angel pants long enough to let her fix the joint?"

Hermione cursed Dean's big mouth. What was he doing here, anyway? Ron opened and closed his mouth in shock. Hermione wasn't sure if it was from Dean's presence or his mention of angels.

All four occupants in the kitchen turned to see Dean and Sam enter, each holding beer.

"Aw shit," Dean cursed as he slammed the beer down on the kitchen table.

"I told you we should have knocked," Sam chastised his brother.

"What's the point in knocking when you have a key?" Dean shot back.

"Who in the bloody hell _are_ you people?" Ron bellowed. The Winchesters turned to him with matching eyebrows raised.

"Ron, would you just put your wand down and shut up?" Hermione forcefully told her friend.

With an angry huff he opened his mouth, probably to rant, when Cas rolled his eyes. "May I?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded, knowing they weren't going to calm him down soon. Ron watched with wide eyes as Cas approached and pressed two fingers to his temple. Everyone watched as Ron slumped to the floor, though nobody tired to catch him.

"Want me to take him home?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head, "No, he'll want answers and just come back. Why don't we just put him on the couch?"

Dean snorted, "Yeah except your couch is missing two chairs and an armrest."

"The love seat?"

"Cut in half," Sam laughed.

"The window seat?"

"It seems to have splintered," Cas said regretfully.

Hermione shot her arms skyward. "Fine! Just put him in my room."

With loud laughs Dean and Sam picked up Ron, not too gracefully, and carried him to her bedroom.

Hermione could hear Dean yelling, "Hey Cas, have you ever thought of building a concrete love nest? Might not break it then."

Cas rolled his eyes, he was getting used to the action. Without having to say anything Hermione made her way to him, and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"You really should think about putting on more clothing. Everyone's seems to be on a one track mind when you're in that," he whispered into her ear.

She felt a shiver run down her spine. "Does that include you?" she murmured as her lips feathered across the shell of his ear.

"You have no idea what you do to me," he hissed. As he spoke he slid a hand around her waist and down her backside.

"Would you two just keep your hands to yourselves? The bright lights are hurting my hangover," Dean groaned as he reentered the living room.

"I was making dinner, would you all like to stay?" Cas offered, ignoring Dean completely.

Sam started handing out beers and leaned against the counter. "Since when do you eat anything that's not cheeseburgers?"

"I cook for Hermione," was all he said before turning back to the stove.

Hermione watched as Sam and Dean smiled, and raised their bottles of beer to her. In that moment Hermione remembered the presence of another man. She turned to her friend, who was watching the scene with a strange look on his face.

"Harry! I almost forgot you there. What are you doing here?" she asked as she walked over to her friend.

Harry shook his head. "Uh, Ron was over and insisted that we visit you. I wasn't sure what he would find, turns out it's a good thing I stuck with him."

Hermione nodded her head with a laugh. "Yeah, it's pretty interesting around her nowadays."

"Speaking of which, you and Cas look cozy," Harry told her with a glance at her coat.

She had the decency to blush, "Yeah, we are."

"You're happy?" he asked.

Hermione couldn't help but grin as she watched the scene of Cas attempting to cook with Dean hanging over his shoulder. "Absolutely."

Harry smiled then cleared his throat. "If you don't mind me asking, why does your flat look like the girls' bathroom after the troll incident?"

Hermione blushed. "Well, you remember that first night at your place?" Harry nodded. "Remember when the lights got really bright?" Another nod. "Well, that's what happens when we just, uh, kiss."

Harry furrowed his brows, before realization crossed his face. "Why don't you just fix it?"

"It doesn't last long. I figured I'd just stop using china," Hermione laughed.

Another laugh passed his lips. He slung an arm over her shoulders pulling her close. "I'm just glad your happy."

Silently Cas slid up to her and kissed her on her temple. "Dinners ready."

"Thanks, Cas," she said, and lead the way to the living room. After a lot of laughter over where exactly they were going to sit, the friends decided to just take a seat on the floor.

Good conversation flowed easily between the group, especially after the beer and fire whiskey. It wasn't long before they were laughing like old friends.

"What the bloody hell happened to me?" a voice said from the other side of the room. All five occupants turned and saw Ron standing in the doorway. Hermione was glad to find that he didn't look angry, just confused.

"Why don't you come sit down, Ron?" Hermione said softly as she patted the empty floor beside her.

Hesitantly the red head made his way to his friend, past the busted remains of her bookshelf. He sunk down Indian style, and looked around unexpectedly.

"So? What's the story?" Ron finally asked.

Hermione took a deep breath and explained what had happened in the last month. She explained what Dean and Sam did, what Cas was, and the fact that they were soul mates. She left out the reason her house was destroyed, figuring he wouldn't be interested in that.

"Uh, okay, I think it's time I go home," was all Ron said before he got up and left.

"Well, goodbye then," Dean said as he flipped the place where Ron was the bird.

Hermione shared a heated look with Cas and faked a yawn. "All right everyone, scat," she said before standing and walking away to her bedroom.

As she entered her room she heard hurried movement, followed by the slamming of a door and the crack of apparation.

Seconds later she felt calloused hands slip the trench coat off her shoulders.

"Now, where were we?" Cas asked as the coat hit the floor.

Hermione answered with a kiss.

* * *

Ginny Weasley, soon to be Potter, was in a tight spot.

After all the blood, sweat and tears that went into planning her wedding Percy had to go and throw a wrench in the cogs.

Her snottiness brother had managed to anger the only member of the Wizengamot who she trusted to preform her wedding ceremony, and of course that wizard had to hold grudges. She had asked around, but with only a few days notice she couldn't seem to find anybody willing to help her.

With no more options she decided to floo Hermione. If anyone could fix the problem, it would be her.

Ginny checked the clock; it was almost five o'clock, which meant it was noon in the states. It seemed like a perfect chance to see her friend. Maybe they could even grab lunch.

After changing out of her work attire, Ginny threw on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt and crossed her living room to the fireplace.

Ginny walked into the flames and clearly called, "Granger household!" and dropped a handful of powder.

In a cloud of green flames she stepped out of the fireplace.

"Should I come back later?" she asked her friend on the couch.

In her defense, Hermione at least tried to look sheepish. The couch was missing all of its legs, and looked to be missing most of its stuffing. Castiel was lying on his back, fast asleep. Hermione had situated herself on his stomach, using the trademark trench coat as a blanket.

"What are you doing here, Gin?" Hermione whispered. Ginny watched in amusement as her friend realized the predicament she was in. She either had to get up with the coat and expose her lover, or slide out and expose herself.

Ginny laughed as Hermione slid out from under the makeshift blanked and scurried to her room. The red head followed, knowing they could talk normal away from the sleeping angel.

"Harry wasn't kidding when he mentioned your flat. Looks like a werewolf had a nasty transformation in here," Ginny exclaimed with a light chuckle.

"Yeah, well been it's worth it," Hermione sighed.

"That good?" Ginny whispered, sensing a time for girl chat.

"We'll ill just say I don't sleep much anymore. Who knew an angel would be so insatiable?" Hermione asked her friend with a smirk, as she pulled a robe around her body. "So what are you doing here?"

Ginny sighed. "I don't have anyone to preform my wedding!" she huffed as she through herself on Hermione's bed. The red head buried herself into a throw pillow, as if she could hide from the problem.

"How's that possible?" Hermione asked as she sat herself by her friend. Ginny tried so speak, but was muffled by the pillow. "Come again?"

"Ugh!" Ginny exclaimed, "It's all Percy's fault."

Hermione sighed, "Ah, Percy. He's quite the little troublemaker, oddly enough." Hermione paused, hoping for her friend to elaborate. "And that brings you here?" Hermione asked.

"I was just hoping you would have some ideas. How hard is it to find someone to preform a wedding?" Ginny asked as she laid back, and stared at the popcorn ceiling. Ginny got so caught up in her musings that she didn't see the man approach her friend.

"Cas, we have company. I would appreciate it if you covered up," she heard her friend whisper.

Ginny was half tempted to sneak a peek, but never got the chance. She felt a whoosh as one of the throw blankets flew out from under her and wrap itself around the angel. "Spoil sport," she whispered.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Did Ginny think she would just share her angel?

"I heard there was some problem about a missing officiant for the wedding?" Cas asked the two women. Hermione nodded while Ginny sat up expectantly. "I would be happy to do it for you."

Ginny let of a schoolgirl squeal and launched herself off the bed. She took two steps and threw herself at Castiel. "Are you sure? I mean, you're my only option but you don't really have to," Ginny continued to squeal as she jumped up and down.

"If you want to get married in the eyes of God, who better to preform the act than an angel?" Castiel asked, his head cocked to the side inquisitively.

Ginny whooped and pumped her fist into the hair. "Okay! Yes! I'm going to go tell Harry. Pass an invitation along to the boys," Ginny called while she practically skipped to the fireplace.

Once she was sure her friend was gone she wrapped her arms around Castiel. "It's amazing that you will do this for my friends."

Castiel cupped her face in his hands. "Your friends are my friends, and I would do anything to make you happy."

Hermione smiled and kissed him. "What do you say we pop over to Bobby's and pass on some invitations?" Hermione said. "But first, let's get some clothes on."

She playfully patted his chest twice and floated off to her closet.

Cas followed, and after they had a little rendezvous on a pile of coats, they transported themselves to Singer Salvage.

Hermione realized instantly that they had dropped themselves into a deep discussion, about themselves.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm happy for the guy," Dean said. "But how do you suppose this is going to end?"

"What do you mean?" she heard Bobby ask.

There was a shuffle, and Hermione assumed that one of the men had pulled out a bottle and passed out drinks.

"Well Sam and I have been talking. Cas is a freaking angel! He's an immortal creation of God," Dean said slowly. "And as far as we know she is just another human woman."

Hermione paled. How had she not thought about this before? The last month with Castiel had been so filled with excitement that she didn't think of the relationship in the long run. She turned to Cas with wide eyes, and saw him tilting his head with that glazed look. She opened her mouth to question him but he disappeared without giving her a chance speak.

For reasons unknown, her eyes filled with tears. She fervently wiped them away. With a final breath she apparated across the room, alerting the men to her presence.

Quickly all three men rounded the corner and spotted her.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Sam asked softly. Of course he would notice her red eyes.

She plastered a fake smile on her face as she waved her hand. "Absolutely. Just watched a sad movie with Gin. I popped over cause she wanted me to invite you all to the wedding. Think you can make it?" She asked the men who all nodded happily.

"That would be great!" Sam told her happily. Hermione smiled tightly, pushing back more tears. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Absolutely. Great. Never better. Uh, I gotta go," she said quickly before disappearing with a pop.

* * *

"Is it just me, or do you think she said 'yes' one too many times?" Dean asked the other two men in the room. Bobby was wringing his hat in his hands, while Sam furrowed his brow at the spot Hermione had stood.

"Yeah, something's up," Sam told his brother thoughtfully.

Dean made a face. He always hated trying to figure out women, especially Hermione. In the time that he has known the witch, she has always been open and upfront. The fact that she's hiding it means it's either extremely important or hurtful. "Think Cas would know?"

At the mention of his name, Cas appeared in the room. Dean immediately recognized the look on the angel's face. It was his trademark 'I feel guilty but I don't understand why' look.

"Aw Cas, what'd you do?" Dean asked exasperated.

Castiel cocked his head, and opened his mouth. No sound came out, and he closed it.

"It's okay, Cas. We can help," Sam said softly. Dean cursed. Just like his brother to go for the soft, comforting thing.

"Uh, I don't really know what happened," Cas told the men quietly.

"Just walk us through it, buddy," Sam prompted.

Cas nodded, "Well we made love this morning," he started, and all three jaws dropped, "and after that Ginny showed up. I told her I would preform her wedding ceremony. She was very excited and wanted us to invite you three. I brought us here after that," he finished.

"Then why weren't you here just now?" Bobby asked.

"Wait a second, if you brought her here that means silent entry, correct?" Sam asked the angel, and if possible the guilty look worsened. "What did you hear?"

Dean and Bobby looked confused, but quickly caught on. "Cas?" Dean asked a little more forcefully.

"Just the end, when you were questioning the longevity of our relationship," Cas sighed as he fell into a nearby chair.

"And then you told her everything was going to be okay, right?" Sam asked, but Dean had a bad feeling that wasn't what transpired.

"I had to go and speak with another angel concerning that matter," Cas explained.

"Did you tell _her _that?" Sam asked again this time with a little more force.

"I- It was very important that I speak with her, uh, immediately," the angel stammered.

Dean threw his arms in the air in frustration. "Dammit Cas. You really hurt her, you know that right?"

"What was so important, anyway?" Sam asked the angel. In answer, Castiel handed the tall Winchester a piece of paper. Sam gazed down and saw what looked like a jumble of enochian. It looked like a ritual, but Sam had never head it before. "What is this?"

"There's an angel I met in my travels. She lives in Magadan Russia. Her name's Estonia, or it is now. She rebelled from Heaven years ago when she met Stefan, who is now her husband.

"Estonia was able to find a way to split her Grace in half and she gave half of it to Stefan. They are over three hundred years old now. She still has her rudimentary angel gifts, but cannot make the journey to Heaven. Not that she would want to anymore.

"They have had children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren. Everything they have ever wanted. That," Cas pointed to the slip in Sam's hand, "is the way to do it. I want your help to split my Grace."

All three men in the room stood silent. Sam couldn't believe what he heard. Castiel cocked his head. "Well? Get to it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dean said after finally shaking himself out of a stupor. "Are you sure you want to do this? This is a very big step."

"I am more sure about this than anything. Remember when I told you that Hermione was Jimmy's soul mate? Well, it's more than that now. I can't help but think that this is always how I'm supposed to spend my life," Cas explained. All he got in return were blank stares. With a roll of his eyes he continued. "Think about it this way. Hermione is Jimmy's perfect mate, and Jimmy was _always_ meant to be my vessel. So couldn't it be said that Hermione was always supposed to be with me?"

"I'll admit I've thought about it," Sam said quietly, making Dean shoot him a look. "What? You've seen them. It's uncanny, the way they seem to fit."

"So will you help me?" Cas asked.

Sam locked eyes with the angel, and saw something new. Happiness; unadulterated happiness.

The tallest Winchester slammed a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Absolutely," he told his friend and a huge smile spread on the angel's face.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Second to last chapter, and it's a big one! It's about twice as long as the others, but I couldn't find a place to cut it. Oh well! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 8:**

It was the day of the long awaited Potter/Weasley nuptials. Hermione had just dressed in her peach bridesmaid dress and was currently pacing the hallway. Ginny had shooed her out of her dressing room for spilling a bottle of perfume too close to the bride.

Hermione couldn't help it that her nerves were fried. She hadn't spoken to Castiel since he pulled the disappearing act on her. She tried praying, she even called his cell phone, but he never answered.

She felt her hands start to shake, and was tempted to find a liquor cabinet to calm her nerves. "Oh screw it," she exclaimed as she turned on her heel and walked in the direction of the library. After all that's always where the liquor was in the movies. Her hand was on the brass handle when she heard a door opening behind her.

At first she thought it was the door to Ginny's dressing room, so she turned. When she saw Dean leaning against the doorway of the front door she wished she hadn't.

The older Winchester let out a low whistle. Hermione knew she would live to regret letting Ginny talk her into this ridiculous dress. Sure, it was flattering, but it accentuated her chest a little more than she was comfortable with.

"What are you doing here, Dean?" Hermione asked sharply. It was true that Cas was the one that was actively avoiding her, but the others weren't that keen in helping her either.

"I just came to talk," Dean said softly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and crossed her chest. She immediately knew it was a mistake when Dean's eye contact faltered slightly. "Oh forget it. I've been having a hard couple of days, and you three haven't seemed to keen on making it any easier. So if you'll excuse me, I have to help Ginny."

The brunette made to reenter the dressing room, but Dean was faster. In two-seconds he had blocked the doorway with his tall frame. "Just listen to me, Hermione. Five minutes is all I ask."

Hermione felt her eyes welled with tears. "I have been asking you that for days, Dean. Just five minutes. All I wanted to know was why, all of a sudden, you all decided to ignore me. Was I not worth your time? Was I not worth Castiel's time?" When his name tumbled off her tongue the dam broke. The tears she had been trying to hide for days finally broke free. They fell from her eyes in thick streams, and Hermione tried to shield them from Dean's view. She dropped his head and cursed their proximity when her forehead fell on his chest.

She immediately felt his arms embrace her and pull her close. "What did I do wrong?" she sobbed.

She felt Dean press his cheek to the top of her head. "You didn't do anything wrong, I promise. We just had something to do, and it took longer than we anticipated."

Hermione didn't speak, just continued to cry. She could feel his hands leave her back and move to cup her face. Hermione tried to fight it, but Dean forced her to look at him. "Hermione, listen to me. Everything is going to be okay. Better than okay. Do you trust me?"

Hermione wanted to shake her head. There was no reason for her to trust him, not after the last couple of days. However, something in the way he was looking at her made her nod.

"Then trust me now. You will find out everything soon," Dean said as smiled. "Now go get yourself fixed up. The ceremony is going to start soon, and we wouldn't want you to disappoint the officiant."

Dean winked at the witch and dropped a kiss to her forehead. Hermione smiled at his back as he walked away, and entered Ginny's dressing room.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione. Come here, let me fix you," Ginny said softly and motioned Hermione over to the vanity.

Hermione smiled at her friend. Ginny looked beautiful in her gown and pulled Hermione into a hug as soon as she was close enough. "You okay?"

"Not quite, but I think I will be," she told the bride quietly. The red head smiled, and picked her wand up from its place on the bed. With a wave of her wand the tear tracks were gone, and her Maid of Honor's make up was back to perfection.

"Now, I believe it is time for me to get married," Ginny said with a smile as she stood and pulled her friend with her.

"You look stunning, Gin. Harry is a lucky man," Hermione whispered to her friend as she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," Ginny replied as she laced her fingers with those of her best friend. "And Hermione?" The brunette turned to face her friend. "I know you haven't talked much about whats been bothering you and I just assumed it was something to do with Cas. But I just want to let you know that I am sure it will all work out. He is made for you, just as you are made for him."

"I'm sorry I haven't talked about it," Hermione said softly. "I just haven't wanted to burden you. This is supposed to be a happy time for you." Ginny pulled the other woman into a tight hug. "Now we don't want to be late. This is your party after all."

Ginny beamed a toothy smile and practically ran to the door. Hermione barked out a laugh and followed her friend.

The two women pushed open the door and hurriedly crossed the yard. Standing in a clearing on the estate was a large tent. There were protective and silencing spells, but they could still hear the commotion. "Sounds like giving out complementary mimosas before the ceremony did the job!" Hermione laughed. She turned to her friend and saw her excitement was tainted by nerves. "Oh Gin! It'll be fine."

Hermione gave her friend another kiss on the cheek. With a final smile she gave the announcer a nod. He silenced the tent and signaled the band to start the music.

The brunette plastered a watery smile on her face, and entered the tent. She felt as if every pair of eyes was on her, but her focus tended to fall on the man standing at the podium with Harry and Ron.

Castiel looked different. Hermione nearly let out a laugh when she noticed that he was wearing his normal attire; suit, tie on backwards and his trench coat. He also seemed to have eyes for only her. She notice his gaze fall south, and felt the tent get warm.

She finally reached the podium, and took her spot to the right of the angel. Subconsciously she reached out to him, grazing her fingers with hers. She pulled her hand away, but didn't get far. Castiel had taken her hand and interlocked their fingers. He quickly lifted her hand to his lips, kissing the back of her palm. Hermione had never felt so wonderful. She didn't seem to care that the was in a tent filled with a two hundred people. All she wanted was to reach for him and hold him close.

Hermione turned to give him a smile. He happily returned the gesture just as the wedding march began.

Everyone in the tent stood, and watched as Ginny made her entrance. Hermione could hear the ooh's and ahh's. When everyones attention was turned away she felt Castiel take her hand again.

"You look remarkable. You are the most beautiful creation I have ever laid eyes on," Castiel whispered to her. "And I should know. I've seen a lot."

Hermione wanted to smile, but just hearing his voice was bringing back all of her insecurities. "Why did you leave me this week, Cas?"

The angel turned to face her, "Words cannot describe how sorry I am for making you feel pain. Let me make it up to you, please," he pleaded with her.

Before she could reply he turned and smiled at Ginny, who had just reached them. Harry smiled and joined his wife at the podium.

"Please be seated," Cas told the audience. He didn't need a spell to amplify his voice, everyone heard and obeyed. Hermione smiled at the power he didn't even know he had. She could see plenty of people look at him strangely, sensing that he was something differed.

"You have all gathered her to witness the union of Ginerva Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter. They possess something wonderful, and it is an honor to be a part of bringing them together.

"I have been on earth for hundreds of years and have come to find that beauty is all around us. From the plains in North America and the mountains in Siberia, to the colony of bees that has made its home in the oak tree across the road," Cas said in his gruff, matter of fact voice.

Hermione nearly scoffed at the faces of the crowd. She found the Winchesters and Bobby in the crowd shaking their heads.

"However, the most beautiful thing God ever created was you. Human beings, with all your complexities, shine like nothing else. My Father used to say that alone humans were wonderful, but that a human that had found its match would glow like the sun.

"It is surprising how few find that person. Many go through life not knowing that the other half of their heart is out there. Harry and Ginny won't need to know that feeling. These two were made for each other. Together they form a perfect duo. Now please join hands," Cas told the pair. Harry took both of Ginny's hand in his, rubbing the pad of his thumb over her palm.

Hermione watched as Castiel took a step closer to the pair and placed a hand on each of their heads. She watched, enthralled, as he bowed his head and started to whisper words in anochian. Suddenly a glowing white light began to spread from his hands and cascade down the bodies of Harry and Ginny. She could see guests on the outskirts stand and draw wands, but none fired a spell. They must have felt as amazed as she did.

She heard a gasp and saw someone point behind her. Hermione turned and saw his large wings appear. They appeared to be bent upwards. Hermione could only liken the sight to that of a worshipper offering tribute.

Suddenly the wings disappeared, just as the last of the glowing light fell to the floor.

"By the power of God, my Father, I pronounce you husband and wife. Your lives will be filled will prosperity and love. You will never know pain as long as you are together," Cas paused and gazed out at the faces of the crowd. "Harry, you may kiss your bride."

Ginny practically launched herself at her new husband, and kissed him soundly on the mouth. She couldn't help but beam at the happy couple. Castiel was right, they were perfect for each other.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed some of the guests looking past her to land on the angel. Of course they had seen the wings, but she didn't think the Wizarding community would ever connect the dots.

She turned as well, and found that Cas was already looking at her. There was something so very _human_ in the way he looked at her. She could practically feel the love radiating off him. Hermione was just as she was about to give into temptation and kiss him, but was interrupted by the announcer.

"Please give a round of applause to the happy couple!" the announcer shouted. "Now if you would all please stand up."

Everyone did as they were told and the announcer waved his wand, making the chairs vanish. One more flick and a large dance floor appeared. Harry had taken Ginny's hand and lead her onto the floor. The band started to play and the couple began to move.

"Would you dance with me?" Hermione heard Cas ask. Without needing to think about it Hermione nodded and reached out for her angel.

Castiel escorted her to the dance floor and immediately pulled her to his chest. Hermione was still hurt, but the feeling lessened as long as she was in his arms. She pressed her chest against his cheek and listened to the familiar sound of his beating heart.

"I have missed this so much, Hermione," Cas told her softly.

"Then why did you leave?" Hermione questioned with a voice heavy with unshed tears.

Castiel stopped their slow sway around the dance floor and placed a finger under her chin. Only when he could gaze in her eyes did he speak. "Hermione, I am so sorry I made you feel as if you were unimportant to me. I assure you that is as far from the truth as possible."

"Then what took you away?" Hermione asked him. She chanced a look around her and noticed that they had acquired quite the audience.

"When we over heard that conversation between Sam, Dean and Bobby I realized I could never lose you. I left to try to find an angel I met many years ago. She had found herself in the same predicament; she fell in love with a human. She found a way to be with him, and she shared the secret with me," Cas told her.

Hermione's eyes widened when Castiel dropped to one knee. He reached into the pocket of his trench coat and pulled out a black velvet case. With a steady hand he popped open the case, showing her the diamond ring inside.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on. It was a silver band with small diamonds all the way around, with one large one in the center. When Hermione looked closer she noticed that the diamond was different. It looked to be filled with a blue mist that twisted and turned. Hermione locked eyes with Castiel as he pulled on a string around his neck. Attached to a string was a vial filled with the same blue mist.

"We get our power from our Grace. It's what makes us what we are. This ring isn't just a proposal of marriage. It's more than that. I am giving you half of my Grace. It allows me to be with you in the way you deserve. We will be able to spend a life together, have children, and eventually grow old together," Cas said to her.

At this point everyone had stopped to watch the exchange. Hermione smiled at the angel before kneeling down in front of him.

"Uh, Dean said only I was supposed to kneel," Cas stammered.

Hermione smiled and took the ring from his fingers. Without a thought she slipped onto her left ring finger and locked eyes with him. "You silly angel. I would like nothing more than to marry you."

Castiel beamed, causing the lights to blow out, and pulled her to him. Hermione felt complete when he wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed. When his lips finally found hers she couldn't stop the moan that passed her lips.

In the background she heard a whooping and assumed it was Ginny or Dean. She could also hear a groan that she knew came from Ron.

She didn't care, however, because Castiel chose that moment to transport themselves away. Hermione immediately felt the hardwood beneath her turn into a soft mattress. She didn't look around herself, because she didn't seem to care where she was. All she cared about was the man in front of her.

They made quick work of removing each others clothes, leaving them scattered around the room. Hermione felt Castiel push her back, and complied without question. He began to kiss her neck and face, before moving down to her breasts. Hermione's breath quickened.

She felt like she was floating, like gravity ceased to exist. It was only the feeling of Castiel's fingers digging into her hip that reminded her that she was still on earth. Hermione felt a moan build in her throat when his stopped attending to her breasts and began to kiss a trail down her navel.

Castiel had never done this before, and that thought alone sent a fire down her spine. When he reached her bellybutton his hands slid around her hips to her behind. With strength only an angel with half his Grace could possess he pushed until his face, his mouth specifically, was over the apex of her thighs.

His mouth descended and Hermione let out a cry. Hermione's hands went to the top of his head and she fisted the dark locks. She could feel him smile against as he licked, kissed and bit until she was right on the edge.

Hermione could feel the pressure building and didn't want it to stop. She used all the strength she could muster to grip his shoulders and pull him to meet her lips.

Before Castiel could speak she flipped them, so his back was pressed against the elegant maroon bed. Hermione didn't speak, she just kissed him. She could still taste her bits on his tongue, and that only drove her almost feral.

She felt his hands on her rear, but magically moved them so they were bound above his head. With a wicked grin she licked a trail down his neck and sternum. Soon she got bored of her own teasing and moved her attention to the area of his anatomy she was most interested in.

Hermione chanced a look at his face as she grasped him in her hand. He was pulling furiously at his hands, desperate to touch her. His eyes were so full of lust Hermione nearly came undone.

She worked him with her hand slowly, causing him to swear and grind his hips against her. When she felt he was worked up enough she dropped her head and took him in her mouth.

He cursed again, and Hermione couldn't help the heat that built up between her legs. Hermione heard a _snap_, and immediately felt his hands knot in her hair. Hermione was surprised; Cas could have broken those bonds when he was a full angel without struggle, it seemed that he wasn't as powerful without half his Grace.

Hermione felt his muscles tense, sensing his impending release. He must have felt it too, because he pulled her up and flipped them again. With a kiss he pushed himself into her. Hermione moaned against him as he found that spot that drove her wild.

It didn't take long after that for the pair to succumb to their combined passion. Castiel collapsed on top of her and brought his lips to hers. "I love you more than the stars," he told her as he laid his head down on her chest.

"And I love you even more," Hermione whispered. She laid back and closed her eyes.

Hermione felt so complete. She was nearly asleep when she realized she didn't know where they were. "Where did you take us?"

"Hmm?" Castiel mumbled. Hermione could tell he was on the verge of sleep.

"Cas, where are we?" Hermione asked again, only louder.

Castiel raised himself so he was leaning on one elbow. "Uh, I think this is the master bedroom of the estate," he said slowly.

"You think?" Hermione said with a raised brow.

"Almost sixty percent positive," Cas told her with a smile.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she slapped his shoulder. "You insatiable little angel. We really should be getting back to the party."

"Technically I'm an insatiable _half_ angel," Cas said as he leaned his head back down. When Hermione began to poke him in the shoulder he relented and stood. "Fine, but nobody will doubt how we spent the last hour."

Hermione laughed as she rolled off the bed and reached for her dress from where it landed on the floor. "Yes, well, at least we didn't destroy the room."

"Yes, there is that. It must have been a full angel thing," Cas reasoned as he dressed himself.

Hermione watched him out of the corner of her eye as she pulled on her heels and adjusted her dress. She couldn't believe that this man was all hers. Hermione felt happier than she ever thought was possible.

After everything that happened to her in the war she just assumed the bad luck would continue, but it seems as if God had other plans. She was shocked out of her musings when she felt Castiel's fingers comb through your hair.

"You look ravishing," he told her as he leaned down to kiss her shoulder.

"It's all because of you," she whispered as she spun in his arms. Hermione kissed him as soon as she had the chance, but pulled away after a minute. "Now we really need to get back to the party."

Castiel pouted, a trait he picked up from Dean, but relented after a pleading look from Hermione.

The brunette found a mirror and checked over her appearance. With a wave of her want her hair pulled itself back into a knot, though it was considerable messier than before. She turned and saw a sizable hickie on her neck and cursed. "You have got to stop with the love bites, Cas. They are the worst to cover up," Hermione sighed as she waved her wand to mostly cover the mark.

Castiel just shrugged and pulled her against his chest. Hermione opened her mouth to chastise him, but was interrupted by the feeling of being transported.

"Jesus, Cas. What did you do to the poor girl?" Hermione heard Bobby Singer ask. She turned and found that Cas had brought them directly in the path of their friends.

"I don't think she was complaining much, Bobby," Dean told the older man with a wink. Hermione slapped him on the shoulder before pulling him into a hug. Once she pulled away she continued to hug Sam and Bobby as well.

"Thank you, all of you. I know now why I didn't hear from you all week," Hermione told them all with a wide smile. She felt Cas slide his arm around her waist and leaned into his touch. "Now run along. I'm sure you can find some nice witches to dance with. Just don't shoot them, okay?"

Dean and Sam smiled before going to mingle with the crowd closer to the bar. She saw Bobby shuffle awkwardly from foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable with the whole thing. "Just have fun, Bobby. Why don't you go talk to Ginny's parents? They are over by the dance floor. I know they would love to talk to you." With a smile Bobby stood and meandered through the crowd. Hermione knew he had a soft spot for her friend, and would enjoy the company of the Weasley parents.

Hermione was about to suggest they get a drink when a woman caught her attention.

"Professor McGonagall?" Hermione called to her old teacher, who was seated at a nearby table.

The older woman found her star pupil and flashed a rare smile before beckoning the pair over. Hermione grabbed Castiel's hand and crossed over to her favorite teacher.

Once they made it to the table she bent over and gave the woman a tight hug. Hermione knew it wasn't the most appropriate gesture, but she had really missed her old mentor. "Miss Granger, how are you doing this fine evening?" the older woman asked as Hermione and Castiel sunk into vacant seats.

"I'm doing splendid, professor. I'm so happy I spotted you. How's Hogwarts?"

"Oh dear, Hogwarts is doing as well as can be expected when it's packed to the rim with meddlesome children," McGonagall said with a tight smile. "Mind introducing me to your friend?"

"Oh of course! Castiel this is Minerva McGonagall, one of my old professors. Professor this is Castiel, my fiancé, I suppose," Hermione introduced.

Castiel reached out a hand, which the old professor accepted. As soon as their skin touched, however, Castiel frowned. "You're sick?" he asked in a voice that didn't sound like a question.

Hermione's eyes widened when her favorite teacher nodded. "What happened?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice.

"Rogue spell during the battle. It's taken this long to weaken me, and it seems as if it will take another ten years to kill me. The healers don't seem to know how to stop it. They think I will have to be confined to my bed soon," McGonagall explained as she folded her hands in her lap.

"If you would want, I could heal you," Castiel said softly to the other woman.

McGonagall scoffed. "I'm sorry, dear. But I'm afraid you can't. No kind of magic can save me."

"Let's just say that I could. Would you want that?" Castiel asked, leaning a little closer to the older woman.

"Well, yes. Who wants to die a slow painful death?" the professor asked with a raised brow.

Hermione watched as Cas disentangled one of his hands from her and pressed two fingers to her teachers chest. McGonagall's brow furrowed, and Hermione watched as a golden light spread beneath Castiel's fingers.

"There. You are healed," Castiel said in a matter of fact tone.

Hermione watched as McGonagall opened her mouth to object, but stopped her with a gently touch to the top of her hand. "Do us a favor, professor, just go to St. Mungos tomorrow."

The professor nodded sharply and waved the couple off. Hermione recognized the dismissal, so with a smile she stood. Cas followed and the couple wandered to a nearby empty table.

Hermione expected to be alone with Castiel, but they found a constant stream of people coming to talk at their table. Some were interested in Hermione's life in the States, and some were purely interested in Castiel. Hermione had been correct in her initial assumption that most of the witches and wizards had no idea what Cas's wings meant.

Hermione had been most surprised when George Weasley plopped himself in the seat next to the angel.

Castiel, with his lack of sense of personal space, seemed uncomfortable with how close the Weasley was seated. "I hear you fix people," George stated as he steepled his fingers over his chest.

"Yeah, it's kinda in the job description," Castiel said as he scooted his chair slightly away from the red head.

"You mean the angel thing?" the red head asked with a cocked head.

Hermione laughed loudly at the dumbstruck look on Cas's face. It wasn't normal that someone just guess at what he was. Though it was true that Cas did expose his true form to a tent full of two hundred people, so some were sure to understand. "Yes, it's an angel thing. Is there something you would like me to fix?"

George rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, you see I have nightmares about my dead brother. He was my twin, and the only thing I could do magically is dose myself every night or wipe Fred completely. Neither of which I can do."

"You want me to take the nightmares away, then?" Castiel asked. George merely nodded, prompting Cas to press his two fingers to George's temple. "It's done," Cas said quietly.

George looked at the angel with a look of gratitude so strong it nearly melted Hermione's heart. "Thanks mate," George told the angel with a watery smile. "You have a gift. You can make so many people very happy."

Without another word George stood from his chair and clapped a hand on Cas's shoulder before making his way back into the crowd.

"George is right, you know," Hermione told the angel. "You could save lives here on earth."

"That would make me happy. To be able to see people live their lives the way they were meant to," Cas said quietly as his hand moved to rub gently circles on her back.

The party continued late into the night. Castiel and Hermione were inseparable, and spent much of their time dancing or canoodling. When they did find themselves at a table it wasn't long before they were joined by an old friend of Hermione's or someone needing to be healed.

Hermione's favorite moment of the evening was when Lavender Brown attempted to put the moves on Castiel. He completely turned her down, though Hermione expected he didn't know what she meant when she told him she 'had some Felix Felicis if he wanted to get lucky."

Had Cas not turned her down flat, Hermione might have hexed her. Dean and Sam made frequent visits to their table, though Dean left early with Luna Lovegood.

Soon Hermione was falling asleep as she swayed with Castiel on the dance floor. Most of the guests had left, only the closest to the couple had stayed. Hermione let out a big yawn and pressed herself closer into the angels embrace.

"I think it's time to take you home," Cas said softly. Hermione mumbled an affirmative and felt herself be transported back to her apartment.

Hermione felt herself being placed in her bed with Cas sliding in behind her. "Tomorrow I'm going to fix my flat conclusively, and I'm taking you to St. Mungo's," Hermione said sleepily as she turned around and buried herself in Cas's chest.

"Whatever makes you happy," Cas said and Hermione could tell he was smiling.

"Good night, Cas," Hermione mumbled.

"Good night, Hermione," Castiel replied. In return he got a snore.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

St. Mungo's stood tall and imposing in front of the pair. While Hermione could see it for the hospital that it was, Castiel only saw it as an old and rundown department store.

"This is the place?" Castiel asked as he concentrated on the building.

Hermione nodded before clasping his hand and leading him to the entrance. She stepped through the window, and found herself in the entrance of the hospital.

"The things you can do with magic," Castiel whispered in amazement, "It is astounding."

"Be that as it may, we are here to help those that magic can't," Hermione told the man. She spotted the front desk and pointed to it.

Without another word Hermione and Castiel made their way through the crowd of people to the desk. On multiple occasions Hermione had to stop the angel from healing one patient or another. The healers could handle them, she was sure of it.

Sitting behind the desk was a young witch with long purple hair. She looked young, probably a few years younger than Hermione.

"Excuse me," Hermione said politely, "I was wondering if you could give me a list of the patients who are beyond magical help?"

Her words got the receptionist's attention. The young woman looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"We would like to see people who you can't save," Hermione clarified.

"Why should I give you that?" Clarice, as her name tag read, stood. "That information is confidential."

"I want to heal them," Castiel told her blankly. Clarice merely raised a brow.

"Clarice! Just give them the names!" Hermione heard a voice yell from the elevator bay. She turned to see McGonagall practically running towards them.

Once she was close enough she pulled Castiel into a bone crushing hug. "You did it, my dear boy. You really healed me," she whispered. As she pulled away Hermione could see that her eyes were brimming with tears. "And not just the curse. You healed _all_ of me. It's like I'm young again."

Hermione turned to the receptionist, who was watching the scene with wide eyes. "Please give me the names. We just want to help."

Clarice started to gather the names when a voice stopped her. "What are you doing, Clarice?"

Hermione saw a man approach the receptionist. He was short and round. "They wanted a list of names, sir."

"And you were going to give it to them?" he asked.

"Excuse me, sir. My name is Hermione Granger and this is Castiel. We are here to help. He can heal people," Hermione tried to explain.

"He cannot possible fix something that we cannot," the man said sharply.

"He healed me, Healer Kayson," McGonagall said from her spot next to Castiel.

With a roll of his eyes he withdrew his wand and began preforming checks on the witch. With every spell his brow furrowed deeper. When he had tried every diagnostic spell and came back with nothing his turned his wand on Castiel.

"What kind of dark magic is this?" Healer Kayson practically spit out.

"It's not dark magic, Healer," Hermione told the man. Had she not been a grown twenty-seven year old woman she would have stomped her foot in frustration.

"Hermione?" Hermione heard a voice ask from behind her. As soon as she recognized the voice her face lit up.

"Neville? Oh thank Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed as she turned to see her old school friend. "Do you trust me?"

Neville gave her a strange look before replying. "Of course. That's a weird question, Hermione."

"Then can we all come up with you to see your parents?" Hermione said with a sweeping motion at the group around them.

Neville took in the sight in front of him. There was an angry Healer with his wand pointed at the man he remembers meeting at the wedding the previous night, his old professor with tears in her eyes looking at the man, Castiel, in wonder, and a terrified receptionist. "Uh, sure."

"Follow me then," Healer Kayson barked. He shoved his wand in his pocket with so much force Hermione was surprise it didn't rip a hole. The man turned on his heel and lead the group to the elevator. She giggled when she heard Neville mumble something that sounded suspiciously like 'asshole.'

"Who are the people I am to heal?" Castiel asked once they were all crammed in the elevator.

"Neville's parents. They were tortured to insanity many years ago," Hermione whispered to the man. Castiel nodded, and watched as the elevator moved up to level four.

Once the elevator doors opened the large group made their way to the back, where the permanent patients lived. The Healer unlocked the Janus Thickey Ward with a flick of his wand, allowing the others to enter before him.

Neville took the lead, and walked the familiar path to his parents' room.

Hermione had never met Frank and Alice, for obvious reasons, but seeing them in their insane state broke her heart. She watched as Neville entered the room and went to the window where a vase stood. With a flick of his wand the dead flowers vanished and were replaced with new fresh buds.

Castiel brushed past her and sat on his mothers bed.

"What do you think you are doing?" Hermione heard Healer Kayson ask sharply as he pushed past her into the room.

Without answering Castiel lifted his right hand and pressed two fingers to the old woman's temple. Hermione saw Neville start to advance on the angel, but rushed to stop him.

"You said you trusted me, Neville. It may just take longer with them," Hermione whispered into his ear as she held him in place.

After a full minute Castiel pulled his finger away. The group watched with bated breath as he moved to the man's bed. Hermione didn't take her eyes off Alice. If Cas hadn't been able to heal her than he would have said so.

Finally once he had finished with Frank he stood. Just as he did there was movement. Alice Longbottom groaned as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Where am I?" she asked in a hoarse voice. Hermione felt Neville break free from her grasp and rush him mother.

"Mum?" he asked as tears ran down his face.

"Neville? When did you get so big? What happened to me?" she questioned her sun as she reached her hands up to touch his face.

A loud cough filled the room and everyone turned to watch as Frank Longbottom opened his eyes.

Hermione felt her eyes fill with tears as he watched the scene unfold. Frank had turned his head to see his wife and son, and pushed himself out of his bed. On wobbly legs he crossed the small distance and sat next to his son.

Healer Kayson was furiously trying to send diagnostic spells at the two patients, but found nothing wrong.

"Merlin! How in the world did you do that?" Healer Kayson asked as she turned to the angel.

Hermione saw him open his mouth to explain but stopped him. Castiel turned to her with a questioning look and she shook her head. They shouldn't tell everyone, she supposed. "It's a gift, that's all you need to know," Hermione said softly as she gazed up at the man she loved.

"Clarice, get them the list they wanted," Healer Kayson told the receptionist, who disappeared with a _crack_.

"Hermione?" she heard Neville ask from his position between his parents. She walked over to him, and clasped his outstretched hand. "I don't know how you did it, but thank you."

"It wasn't me, it was all Cas," Hermione whispered to her friend. At the mention of his name Castiel approached them and wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist.

"Thank you, Castiel. I can never repay you," Neville told the man as tears continued to leave tracks on his cheeks.

Castiel just smiled and dipped his head. Hermione turned to see the receptionist enter the room. She quickly approached Healer Kayson and handed him the list.

Healer Kayson approached Hermione and Castiel and handed them the list with shaking hands. "Please just do what you can."

Castiel nodded and took the slip of parchment.

"We will, Healer. Just do us a favor and don't tell anyone about this," Hermione told the Healer softly.

"But why?" he asked wide-eyed.

"Because we can't explain it," Hermione said bluntly. "It's a gift, that's all."

Healer Kayson took a deep breath before nodding. Hermione smiled at the man before turning towards Castiel. "You ready?"

He nodded and the next second they were gone.

* * *

The number of lives Castiel saved in that day and the following years was astounding.

They traveled the world saving lives, and helping people.

In between their travels they helped Dean and Sam on hunts, visited Harry and Ginny and their growing litter of children, and got married.

It was a simple ceremony with under fifty guests, Hermione's parents included. Castiel had found them and restored their memories as a wedding present.

Hermione had looked stunning in a white dress, and Castiel looked dapper in his suit and trench coat.

Years later found the couple settled in a stunning home in the middle of the forest. Castiel was reading a book to a beautiful baby boy while Hermione tried to wrestle a little girl into a jumper.

Hermione tinkling laugh filled the home, and Castiel smiled.

Their lives had changed course when Hermione found she was pregnant. Castiel still helped people, but the patients normally came to him.

Hermione stopped hunting with Sam and Dean, but still spent time doing their research.

Dean and Luna frequently visited, as did Sam and his wife.

Their lives were different from what they ever expected, but neither wouldn't change a thing.

FIN


End file.
